Losing Face?
by icywarm
Summary: Rp fic with Seliphra. The monster was losing his touch. Strength disappearing, but only around he who he 'liked'. Izuo.
1. Chapter 1

**The only reason I am starting this is because it's already finished. This is an rp fic between me and Seliphra. Hopefully, its one of many. I can already say that I and she are working on another one. To which you will not know until it is complete. Also, fanfic updates are going to be even less 'frequent' than they already are. I'm not doing so well in school, so I cannot be on my laptop as much. However, slowly but surely I'm raising my grades, so my mom allows me on. That and I'm going to start getting on after every sleeps.**

**So, without due, please enjoy Seliphra's and mine rp fic, to which I have decided to title 'Losing face?'**

**Summery: Rp fic with Seliphra. The monster was losing his touch. Strength disappearing, but only around he who he 'liked'. Izuo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara in any way, shape, or form. If I did, we probably wouldn't be fans of it because there is no way in hell I'd ever be able to think up awesome characters like the ones in this fandom.**

Izaya skipped, his gaze locked on the small two-inch screen in his hand a small, trademark smirk neatly in place. He had one hand in his pocket and the other held his phone as he moved, only now looking up to get his bearings straight; Ikebukuro, not too far from Russia Sushi. He hoped Shizuo would throw things at him today; playing with the monster was one of his most favorite games after all. He tucked his phone away now, deciding it would be wise to pay more attention to the surrounding area. If Shizuo turned up after all, Izaya did not want to be caught off guard.

"!" Of course, Shizuo would have found Izaya. He always did. That was how Shizuo worked. Smell the flea out, and try to destroy him.

Izaya's smirk only widened, turning to lock his carmine eyes on the blonde man. "Shizu-chan~! Fancy meeting you here!"

Shizuo growled. "Cut the crap. Now why the hell are you in Ikebukuro? Haven't I told you to stay the hell away?"

"But Shizu-chan! My favorite humans are here... even if you are too," He taunted as he moved, already looking for the best means of escaping Shizuo. He knew it was only a matter of time and a few words before Shizuo would snap and attack him.

Shizuo growled. "Fucking flea." He was already losing his patience and scanning the area for the nearest object to pick up and use against the flea. Izaya smirked, seeing the tell-tale vein popping in Shizuo's head.

"Really Shizu-chan, after all these years one would think you'd come up with a new insult. I mean I have plenty for you~!" That should do it...

Shizuo let loose a feral growl as his hand snapped sideways, easily grabbing, and ripping out some poor innocent street sign. "You're dead, flea!"

And so it begins again, were Izaya's thoughts though his grin spoke tiers of enjoyment in this game they played. He own movement was immediate, three knives flung so fast they were almost invisible towards the blonde, though Izaya knew they would never find a mark. Shizuo dodged all three of the knives as he gave chase, street sign raised high. Shizuo thought nothing of how the street sign seemed a bit heavier than usual. All he thought about was destroying the flea…

Izaya ran for it, jumping over anything that got in his way and knocking over a pile of crates from a vendor would set up outside to slow his pursuer, another knife being tossed at Shizuo. If it missed it would hit only a wall though, he didn't want to harm his precious humans after all.

Shizuo growled as the knife just barely grazed his cheek. All Shizuo thought about was 'ending the damned flea'. All he could focus on was that one person. That one god-damned person.

Izaya threw the odd taunt and knife at his monster as he ran, dodging the odd blow from the sign but he was surprised Shizuo had yet to throw something at him. That would change, surely, as Izaya ducked up a street lined with vending machines. There were at least forty of them along here and Izaya knew how much Shizuo liked throwing vending machines. Shizuo growled. The flea just wanted to die, didn't her? Shizuo abandoned the street sign in favor of one of the vending machines. He couldn't help but notice that he had to use just a bit more strength to lift up the vending machine. However, all thoughts fled when Izaya taunted him again. The vending machine was sent flying.

Shizuo really was too predictable. Sometimes. Other times he was irritatingly hard to read. "Oh my Shizu~chan~! What on earth did that poor vending machine do to you~?" Izaya gave Shizuo a trollish grin his trust flick-blade coming out now. That usually meant he was ready to stand his ground now.

Shizuo just growled as he marched his way up to Izaya. "That vending machine died for a good cause, fucking flea."

"Doubt it," Izaya grinned as he circled automatically, knife pointing at Shizuo's heart as he moved.

Shizuo growled again. He itched to throw something at Izaya, however, nothing was close enough for him to grab. "Get the fuck out of Ikebukuro, fucking flea."

"Make~. Me~." Izaya taunted. He wanted Shizuo angry; he loved seeing those expressions on Shizuo's face. Angry was a good look for him. Shizuo growled again. Screw using weapons. He had his fists… Assuming Shizuo could land a hit and if there was one thing Izaya knew how to do it was escaping Shizuo.

Shizuo growled as his punches missed. "Get back here, Flea!"

"Why would I do that Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked innocently -if that word could be used to describe him- and dodged another blow. He did notice the craters were smaller than usual. "Why Shizu-chan! You're getting soft!"

Shizuo let out a yell that could only be described as pure anger as he yanked yet another street sign from its spot. "FUCKING FLEA!" Shizuo attempted to whack Izaya with the sign as if the sign and Izaya were actually a baseball bat and ball.

Shizuo's swing was slower too and Izaya couldn't be the only one noticing now. Shizuo's strength normally lifted and wrenched up metal like it were a leaf on a branch. Today it was more like breaking a thick stick. One could manage it if they tried hard enough but only with some actual effort. Shizuo, however, only focused on the immediate problem. Izaya. Shizuo wanted just one fucking day where Izaya didn't' mess with him. Was that too much to ask?

Shizuo growled for the who knows what time that day. "Fucking flea!"

Too much to ask? Yes, that was it. Izaya couldn't leave the adorable angry blonde alone after all.

"Now, now! You kiss your mother with that mouth~?" He asked taunting Shizuo's foul language but he skipped up and patted Shizuo twice atop the head before darting off again so as not to be injured.

Shizuo let loose another yell. How dare he? How dare he? The fucking flea! Shizuo gave chase after Izaya, as he always does.

He dared easily though and he was still leading Shizuo through Ikebukuro on a longer chase than was typical for them. Not unheard of though. The day Kasuka had come back to shoot that special and the day they met still ran longer so far.

Shizuo had his eyes set on Izaya. There was no way that the flea would get past him this time. Today, today he'd kill the flea. Shizuo paid no mind as to where they were running. Ikebukuro was Ikebukuro. Shizuo just had to catch up to the damned flea, then...but Izaya never ran full out until he chose to truly escape Shizuo and leave. Until then he ran only fast enough not to get caught, but slow enough that the slower man could keep pace with him. Shizuo let out a growl. Why couldn't he just catch up to that damned flea?

"Fucking flea." He didn't' really recognize the area of Ikebukuro that they were in but that didn't matter to him.

Probably because Izaya planned to lead and then abandon Shizuo in Kabuki-Cho, the red-light district of Shinjuku. They were nearly there now in fact though he doubted Shizuo realized they had gone so far. Shizuo growled. That stupid fucking flea. It'd do the world so much good if he just dropped dead. Shizuo didn't even realize that they were now in Shinjuku. And soon they were there.

"Well Shizu-chan, been a fun time, but I've really gotta go!" Izaya grinned before darting into a brothel to escape through the other side. He knew the unfamiliar surroundings would shock and frighten the blonde enough to let him get away. Shizuo growled. He thought about chasing Izaya some more, only to realize that one; Izaya was out of his sight and two; he had no idea where he was.

Izaya was long since gone though, laughing at his victory over Shizuo again though admittedly someone as handsome as Shizuo was bound to get flirted with by more than a few prostitutes. Here at least Shizuo had no reputation.

Shizuo cursed himself under his breath. This was most definitely not Ikebukuro. Though where he was, he had no idea. So Shizuo had two options. He could wander around forever until he stumbled back into Ikebukuro, or ask someone for directions. The answer was obvious. Shizuo grumbled to himself as he wandered towards some person. Intent on asking directions.

"Hey sweetie~! Looking for a good time~?" She asked her voice sultry and her arms coming up to wrap around Shizuo's neck suggestively when he got close enough to her.

Shizuo's face remained stoic as the woman pretty much clung to him.

"No...I came over to ask for directions back Ikebukuro."

She pouted, "Aww, come on honey~, two thousand yen and I can rock your world~"

Shizuo just shook his head.

"I'm fine. Really. I just need directions." Oh, if this was where he thought it was, the flea was so fucking dead.

"You reaaaally sure hon~?" She asked, leaning against him suggestively now a little annoyed Shizuo didn't seem the least bit turned on by her provocative clothing and more-than-ample fake breasts pressing in to his chest. Shizuo growled a bit under his breath. This chick was lucky he didn't attack women.

"No. Really. I'm fine. I just need some directions." Shizuo was getting a little irritated that he couldn't just get the fucking directions.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," She released him a look of annoyance replacing the seductive one she just wore. "That way, passed the brothel with the green sign and through the arch, that'll take you passed the yakuza bar and then out of Kabuki-Cho. After that it's not too far to the stations."

"Thanks." The fucking flea was going to die for leading him here of all places. Shizuo grumbled to himself as he followed the woman's directions.

She hadn't lied though he was propositioned no less than ten times before he made it safely out of the red-light district. Izaya by now was happily recounting his adventure to Namie who didn't give a shit and ignored him per usual.

Shizuo grumbled to himself. Go home and rest, or go after the flea? Shizuo thought back to their earlier chase, and how it seemed that the items were heavier than usual. Maybe some rest was in order.

**This chapter is about 4 out of 68 pages on word once I had it positioned on word like how I liked. It's a usual chase scene. And not much is happening yet. Yet~ I'd love it if you left a review because reviews motivate me for all of my fics, not just the one the review is for.**

**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I'll try to update Tsujo Means Normal, Caged Animal, and Who Am I, as well as the two fics I'm working on the kink meme (I'm missing two, but I can't think of them at the moment) when I can. I'll also update this again after I get the next chapter edited and I think enough people are interested. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now that I have four reviews, chapter 2 of Losing Face? Is here. Yeah. Unlike with not rp fics, I don't really have much to say. So, enjoy~**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

Izaya didn't bother him for a whole day. But nice things never can last and he soon re-appeared in Ikebukuro but for once he did the hunting.

"Enjoy the red-light district Shizu-chan?" He asked, calling out from a safe distance but in a voice loud enough for most people to hear. Shizuo growled. Of course the fucking flea would mention something like that. It wasn't like he even wanted to go to the fucking red-like district. Shizuo could feel his anger rising.

"No, flea, I didn't. In any case, I assume you won't miss having use of your limbs?"

"Hmm? Gonna rip me up like a dog~? My, my Shizu-chan, kinky!"

Shizuo could feel his face go red with both anger and embarrassment. How dare the flea even suggest something like that! Instead of answering, Shizuo let loose a feral growl and stalked towards Izaya.

"Ah ha-ha-ha! Oh Shizu-chan, your reactions really are too cute!" Oops. Izaya had meant to think that one but hopefully it would serve to fluster the deadly blonde man. Shizuo choked up. Cute? Cute? What the hell did the flea think by going and calling him something like cute?

"Flea..." Shizuo could feel his eye twitch angrily as he stalked towards Izaya.

"Your protozoan mind can't even think up knew insults! Really Shizu-chan, you're adorable... like a puppy!" Izaya decided to roll with it. The initial slip-up only gave him momentum now.

Shizuo let loose another yell. "Fucking flea!" Adorable? Adorable? What the fuck was the flea going on about? However, Shizuo didn't think about that at all as he went after Izaya. Izaya didn't even have to try very hard; Shizuo was so enraged he couldn't aim properly.

"See? You just add foul language to 'flea' or 'louse' and call it a day! You're a puppy! I bet if someone trained you would be much more tolerable~"

Shizuo growled, not admitting that Izaya had a point. Shizuo didn't really think of the insults he used. Flea and louse worked just fine. "Shut the hell up!"

"I mean really Shizu-chan; you were born in the wrong era! You would have made a much better cave man." He gave a trollish grin now, knowing his intellect was winning over the blonde's brute strength.

Shizuo roared again. Screw the flea! Shizuo tore out a street sign. As with last time, Shizuo had to use a bit more strength than usual, but he paid no mind.

"Ooh, so scary. Maybe you're not a puppy after all... mmn, no you definitely are. One who barks a lot." Izaya chuckled, but already he was preparing to flee at first need.

Shizuo roared. His mind was only filled with hate. He didn't think as he chased after Izaya. He raised the sign so that he could hit Izaya with it. Izaya flipped over it instead of his typical dodge, but it was just as graceful. In the arc over he left a small line on Shizuo's arm, cutting both Shizuo and his white sleeve. Shizuo roared again when he noticed the thin line of blood appear on his arm.

"Flea!" Shizuo was pissed. A lot more so than usual.

Izaya loved him angry though. "Protozoan~! Cave-man~! Plebeian~!" Izaya sang out cheerfully as he skipped away.

Shizuo roared and chased after the man. "GET BACK HERE!" Oh, when Shizuo got his hands on Izaya, he was going to wring the life out of his scrawny little neck. Well, so Shizuo thought. Not that he had ever caught Izaya nor would Izaya ever allow it to happen. Izaya darted through on-coming traffic.

Shizuo grumbled to himself. He wasn't stupid enough to run strait through traffic. And by the time that the traffic had cleared enough for Shizuo to safely pass, Izaya was out of sight.

And long gone. Well, alright, not so gone. He remained in Ikebukuro but kept very careful tabs on Shizuo's location so as not to run in to him again until tomorrow. Shizuo growled again as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Fucking flea." However, now that he was no longer running on pure hate, Shizuo thought back to how he had to use more strength to pull the sign out. Maybe he should go see Shinra...

Shinra was always over-excited to see Shizuo though he knew Izaya better. At least with Izaya occupied elsewhere Celty was likely to be free and she was something of Shizuo's best friend... and one of the few he had. Shinra liked him too at least...even if he had a tendency to irritate most people. Even Izaya couldn't manage him for prolonged periods of time.

Shizuo sighed, unsure. He felt fine, yet his strength seem to slowly be leaving. If Celty was free, she would most likely be there too. Shizuo sighed and started towards Shinra's.

* * *

><p>It was Celty who greeted him at the door and ushered him in, immediately worried by the look on his face. Shinra had been called out to work on someone elsewhere and wasn't home yet.<p>

Shizuo supposed that that actually worked better for him. Celty was his friend. Talking with her might lift up some of the bad feeling he had gotten about it.

"Yo, hey Celty."

[Everything alright Shizuo? You look upset] She had him sit on the same couch Shinra had treated his gunshot wounds on and sat beside him.

Shizuo shrugged. "Dunno. Something weird has been going on."

[Explain] was all she replied with.

Shizuo sighed. "It's been getting harder to lift things lately. Kinda like my strength is starting to drain."

[Is this all the time?] But how could it be if Izaya was the sole reason it happened?

Shizuo shrugged again. "Every time for the past few days."

Celty would have frowned had she a mouth, but she had none. Instead she had to type. [It's a constant feeling of weakness or just when you lift things?]

"Shit. I don't know. When I lift things?"

[How about right now?]

Shizuo was silent. Did he feel week now? Kinda. Not really. He felt like himself. But how was he supposed to explain that?

[Try lifting the couch and tell me if it feels like you're using more strength than normal] She suggested. Izaya was not even close by though so Shizuo should have no trouble.

Shizuo shrugged as they both got off of the couch. Well that was something. He lifted up the couch, and just as when Izaya was around, he felt like he was using more strength than usual. "..."

[So you still feel weak...] Celty supplied unhelpfully. [Have you been sick? Feeling different otherwise?]

Shizuo sighed as he plopped back onto the couch. "Not at all. I feel perfectly fine."

[Has there been anything happening lately then? Something to stress you out?] One name popped to her... well, not her mind per se but... one name jumped out at her anyways.

Shizuo sighed. "The only thing I can think of that is stressing me out is the fucking flea. Besides that, I can't think of anything."

[Has he been visiting more often?] She was concerned now that Izaya had done something to Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah. I guess you could say along those lines."

[I see. I'll talk to him when I see him next.]

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. I'd still like to talk to Shinra though. Any idea when he'll be back?"

[He'll be a little while, but he should be home soon] She assured him.

Shizuo sighed. "Good. I wanna put this whole thing outa my mind."

Sure enough Shinra was home soon enough and greeted Celty with an over-affectionate comment resulting in a sharp jab to his abdomen.

"Sh-Shizuo! How can I help you then?" He managed after recovering.

Shizuo sighed. "You seem to know a lot about my strength, right? So tell me why I'm starting to have to use more strength to lift things."

"Hmm? Well, here's a theory, you got a crush on anyone?" Shinra offered. Celty hadn't even thought of that.

Shizuo choked a bit. "What the hell? No!"

"Are you sure? Think carefully Shizuo,"

Shizuo's eye twitched. He was felt with the sudden urge to punch Shinra. "I don't have a crush on anyone, and why would that have anything to do with it?"

"Well, if you care about someone enough your mind could be triggering a shutdown of your strength when that person is in your vicinity or has been recently. So you can't accidentally hurt them," At least the theory made sense.

Shizuo sighed. That did make sense. But who on earth would he be trying to not hurt? Well, almost everyone he came across. But who specifically?

"Well, I doubt since the change has been fully affected you don't even know who it is, but it's them you'll feel the weakest around. It's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with." Shinra stated with a nod, adjusting his glasses a little.

Shizuo let out an irritated sigh. "So let me get this straight. I seem to have a crush on someone, but I don't know who. Because of this, my brain is starting to shut down my strength when I'm around them so that I don't accidentally hurt them?" Shizuo laughed.

"Sounds about right, yes. Eventually you'll know, either because you're as weak as the rest of us or you'll simply snap it in place and your brain will force the rest of the shutdown. I know you doubt it but is there any person who makes your pulse race a little and your breath catch?"

Shizuo scoffed. "Not who I can think of."

"...Right then. Guess we'll have to wait. I think I know who it is though, but as it is, you'd never believe me." Shinra grinned and sat on the couch, turning away from Shizuo. "If my theory is right it should start to change more. You'll begin to feel fine unless you see the person and then you'll feel so weak it scares you. I'm sure they won't mind though..." His last sentence was low, barely audible and Celty almost missed it.

Shizuo scoffed. "You're insane. I'm going home."

Shinra laughed at the man but it was in a good-humoured way rather than a mocking one. Celty had a feeling Shinra was correct too though.

**And here we are. Chapter two is finished. You get a little bit of insight and of course we all know who it is that Shizuo has a crush on~ I really should have been working on schoolwork instead of editing this, but oh well.**

**Again, this is only up because it is already finished. I'd never put an rp up till it's done. So please, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating. You see, my laptop broke. Entirely my fault. No. Water's fault. Anyway, the only computer I had access to was my seven year old sister's, and I didn't exactly wish to have fanfictions saved to her computer. Also, I'm much too lazy to get the updates uploaded and then just delete the files from her computer.**

**Next update should be either Tsujo Means Normal or Caged Animal. Maybe even Who Am I? I'm not sure. It depends on what my brain decides…and my brain has been wanting me to type up a little drabble/poem-IzaKida fic for a friend of mine…**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

The next day, Shizuo had a day off, so he just wandered around. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Neither did Izaya. Shizuo placed the top of Izaya's list of things to do -both metaphorically and otherwise- except if he had a meeting with Shiki as the Awakusu-Kai was not a group he wished to be on the bad side of.

Shizuo sighed as he sat down on a park bench. It was such a nice day...

It was until Izaya came though, "Oh goody~" He said, loud enough for Shizuo to hear him. "Found you~! Puppy-dog~" Shizuo could feel a vein on his forehead pop.

"Flea..." Shizuo slowly stood up and turned around to glare at Izaya, but when he did, he felt his knees get a bit weak. Luckily for him, he didn't wobble. What Shinra had said the day before found itself at the front of his mind. "Shit..." he muttered under his breath. Without a second thought, Shizuo turned tail and ran...away.

Izaya blinked. That didn't make any sense. Shizuo was supposed to attack him, not head for the hills! "What the..."

Shizuo ran all the way back to his apartment and slammed the door shut. "What the hell?" His breathing was a bit raged, but he didn't much care. He had gone weak...at the sight of Izaya. Izaya! Shizuo laughed. He couldn't help it. Because according to Shinra, this meant that he had a crush on Izaya. It was funny. Too fucking funny.

Izaya had been left utterly confused however and it took him a full ten minutes to regain enough sense to actually leave the spot he was standing there, thoroughly bewildered. He then ran through his mind of who knew Shizuo best and decided to interrogate them He would never get anything from Kadota, Tom or Simon and that left Shinra and potentially Celty... He would start with Shinra.

Shinra, of course, wasn't busy at all. Though, he was a bit surprised when Izaya showed up, with no injuries. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Information. Shizuo acted strangely today, not at all like I predicted,"

Shinra sighed. "If you're here for information, go ahead and come in. Knowing you, this could be awhile. And strangely? How so?"

"He saw me today and ran away," It never happened. Certainly Shizuo defied Izaya's expectations repeatedly but never like this.

Shinra laughed awkwardly. "Okay. Stop joking around."

"I wish I was joking Shinra, but I'm not. He heard me, did his little 'flea' spiel turned around said shit and ran away."

Shinra just continued to laugh awkwardly, seeing as he knew why Shizuo had run.

"You know why." Izaya frowned a little, his eyes flashing.

Shinra laughed a bit more. "W-what do you mean I know why?"

"Shinra... your reaction of course~! Tell me. Now." His first part had been teasing and the second deadly serious.

"I-I really don't know w-what you're talking about, Izaya." Shinra could just barely keep up his smile. "M-maybe Shizuo h-had a meeting to get to?"

"..." Izaya's deadpan stare of disbelief showed he was neither fooled nor impressed by Shinra's attempt to block him.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, I think that I left something in the oven...at the hotel. Bye Izaya!" Shinra fled.

"...SHINRA YOU GET BACK HERE!" Izaya was less impressed and not as shocked and then grabbed the back of Shinra's lab coat as he tried to flee. "You tell me what I want to know... or else."

Shinra gulped and mumbled something under his breath. He didn't want to be the one to tell Izaya that Shizuo was losing his strength. If he did, Shizuo would kill him. More likely Celty would. And even if he did tell Izaya that, he wouldn't tell Izaya that it was because Shizuo had a crush on him. No way. Izaya would troll the fact that Shizuo had until the end of the universe. But Izaya would crack Shinra too. "I will make sure you don't see Celty for a month. I mean it."

Shinra squeaked. A month? A month without his beautiful future wife Celty? The horror! Future wife, Shizuo. Future wife or friend? Shinra was a bit conflicted. However, he could tell that Izaya was serious.

"Shizuoislosinghisstrength!" He blurted out as fast as he could, hoping that Izaya would either not be able to distinguish his words...or leave. Either way, Shizuo was going to be pissed off at him. And Celty too. Ah~ At least he would still have his Celty though.

"Is he? Why? I'm sure you have a theory or two floating around, so tell me. Or the threat stands."

Shinra gulped again. Not good. Not good. Why couldn't Celty get home and save him?

Probably because Izaya had given her a nice big long job before heading over here. "Now Shinra"

Shinra fidgeted. "The only theory I have is that Shizuo's brain recognizes that if he keeps up his strength that he'll have a really good chance of hurting those he loves, so it started to shut down his strength." That was a theory he had. And it fit so...

Izaya blinked. "Are you saying Shizu-chan has a crush on me?"

Shinra gulped and didn't answer.

"You are. Shizu-chan has a crush on me~! Oh this is such wonderful news!" Now Izaya could try bedding him after all...not that he had a list of conquests or anything. But he did have a special fondness for Shizuo.

"..." Shinra said nothing. He could have just not answered the door, but noooo. He had to tell Izaya that Shizuo was losing his strength because of the crush he had on him. It was perfect! The only thing that'd be worse was if Izaya went over to Shizuo's place and when Shinra tried to call Shizuo to warn him, that the blond wouldn't pick up his phone.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to with Shiki-san. Don't worry Shinra... I won't say anything..." He said this all convincingly enough but he was lying through his teeth. He went straight to Shizuo's house.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was sprawled out on his couch, thinking. Mostly about what Shinra had said about his brain shutting down his strength so that he didn't hurt his crush and how that crush turned out to be Izaya...<p>

Speaking of a certain troll... Izaya knocked on the door that was Shizuo's according to his sources. Shizuo had no neighbours though... good. He didn't want anyone to hear what Shizuo sounded like.

Shizuo sighed when he heard someone knock on the door. Heh, it was probably Shinra. However, when he opened the door, he saw that he was wrong. Terribly wrong. So what did he do as soon as he saw Izaya's face? He slammed the door shut and walked into another room.

"How rude!" But Shizuo hardly locked the front door. Izaya let himself in. "And here I came to pay you a visit with you not feeling well~"

Shizuo growled. Must not destroy own place, was chanted in his head, not that he'd be able to destroy the place, but still. "I'm not in the mood flea. Just leave."

"Mmmn. No. I hear you have a crush on me~"

Shizuo sputtered. He wasn't even sure of that himself! Where on earth would Izaya get an idea like- Shinra. However, Shizuo just growled. "You're delusional."

"Not about that~, but still, I'm flattered~. You must be the first person to crush on me~"

Shizuo growled again, his face a bit red. "Like I said, delusional. Who'd ever have a crush on you, annoying flea."

"You apparently, you adorable monster~" Izaya retaliated.

Shizuo growled again and turned to stalk into another room. He did not want to deal with Izaya. At all.

"Aw, running again Shizu-chan? You can't even say it can you~?"

Shizuo snarled. "I'm not running away. This is my apartment and I never gave you permission to enter." Shizuo also didn't exactly know what Izaya meant by say it. Say that he did indeed have a crush on the man?

"Mmn, yes, but let's face it, you can't exactly call the cops can you? I mean there was an incident a few years back if I recall correctly..." Which he did since it was his fault. Izaya was going to have Shizuo now though, but he would have the blond cooperate if he could.

Shizuo snarled again before stomping to his room and slamming the door shut. Seeing as he lived alone, he didn't actually have a lock on his bedroom door, but he was still able to push the dresser in front of it. Shizuo also made sure that his window was locked and the blinds drawn.

Izaya frowned. What a tantrum the blonde was throwing! And here Izaya wanted to tell Shizuo he liked him too! Oh well~! That would have to wait.

Shizuo frowned once he was locked in his room. He couldn't just stay there forever...and he still had to eat dinner. Maybe Izaya would get bored...Tch. Yeah right. Shizuo would give it a half hour before he came out.

Izaya would still be there of course and even cooked dinner while he waited. He was hungry and figured the smell of tasty food would lure the big puppy out eventually

Once the smell of food hit his nostrils, Shizuo said screw waiting. It was obvious that Izaya wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Shizuo cursed under his breath as he moved the dresser from in front of the door. Maybe he could grab some food and make it back to his room before Izaya could say anything.

"Shizu-chan~!" No such luck there. Izaya was between Shizuo and the food.

Shizuo cursed himself in his mind. Of course Izaya was between him and the food. "What?" It came out a bit angry, but that was to be expected.

"You like me~?"

Shizuo just growled at a response and attempted to push pass Izaya to get to the food.

"Answer and you get to eat Shizu-chan~! But don't lie or I'll punish you"

Shizuo snarled. "Punished?" Shizuo could feel his eye twitch. "It's my apartment, flea; I can eat if I want to when I want to."

"Mm, but it was me who cooked Shizu-chan, and trust me when I say I'm an excellent chef~"

"Just give me some of the damn food," Shizuo growled out.

"Do. You. Like. Me. Simple question with an easy yes or no answer,"

Shizuo just growled again, refusing to answer, fully believing that the man would mock him if he did.

He wouldn't, but that was beside the point. "Silence can answer too Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo just huffed.

"You do! Oh Shizu-chan~! That makes me happy~"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hmm~? Well, how could I not like you too Shizu-chan~? You're far too cute for me to dislike~"

"..." Shizuo honestly had no idea how to react.

"Ah, now that THAT'S out of the way~, dig in~"

Shizuo huffed again before sitting down to eat.

**So there. Chapter three. Which is much overdo seeing as the fic is complete. Heh-heh. Anyway, next chapter, Izuo lemon goodness. So…yeah. I'm just gonna save and upload this before getting back to my schoolwork. Cause if I don't, I'll get in trouble. *supposed to be doing schoolwork until ten, which is four hours from now***


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya guys go. Chapter four. The chapter where basically the whole thing is a lemon.**

**Summery and disclaimer in chapter one.**

It was delicious. Izaya ate too, though he watched Shizuo carefully. The blonde really was too cute for his own good.

Once Shizuo actually noticed that Izaya was watching him, he glared. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're cute, I like looking at you," He grinned.

"Stop calling me cute. It's almost as bad as Shizu-chan."

"Ah but Shizu-chan, you would play the girl so 'chan' is appropriate~" He grinned trollishly at the other now, already ready to dodge.

Shizuo choked and then growled. "The girl? The fucking girl?" Oh, that one statement pissed Shizuo off so much...

"Yes Shizu-chan, unless you can pin me down and with you getting all weak for me I doubt you can~"

Shizuo growled. Just because he didn't have his super strength didn't mean that he had NO strength. His eye twitched once. Twice. Before he pounced up.

Izaya dodged quickly, grabbing Shizuo's arm as he went passed him before pinning it against Shizuo's back. "Seems I'm stronger than you now~," He purred, licking the shell of Shizuo's ear.

Shizuo shivered before growling. "Get off of me."

"Now why would I do that~? I like this position~" He nipped along Shizuo's neck now, just under the ear he'd licked.

Again, Shizuo shivered. "Quit it because I told you to." He growled.

"Mmn, think of a better reason, you taste nice~" Izaya chuckled.

Shizuo sputtered and tried to throw Izaya off of him.

Izaya grinned as it became rapidly obvious that Shizuo was actually weaker than he should be like this. Maybe because he wasn't used to the strength of a normal human, but regardless Izaya was enjoying it as he pushed Shizuo against the counter now with a nearly wicked grin before turning the blonde so they faced each other.

Shizuo said nothing as he just stared at Izaya, a sight blush on his face.

Izaya smirked confidently now and pressed their lips together, eager to taste Shizuo properly.

Shizuo's mind just went blank. Completely blank except for the feel of Izaya's lips on his own.

And Izaya wasn't about to waste an opportunity like this. He pressed their bodies together, his lips moving slowly before he nipped at Shizuo's lower lip.

Shizuo moaned slightly, his mouth opening just a bit.

Izaya pounced, his tongue sliding into Shizuo's mouth to taste him properly. Ah! So good! Not even Ootoro could compare.

Shizuo moaned, kissing back, his tongue fighting for dominance.

Izaya's turn to moan, but he wouldn't let Shizuo win either and he used his knee to knead gently at Shizuo's crotch to help over-stimulate the other and turn the tide in his favour.

Shizuo gasped and stopped using his tongue.

Giving Izaya free reign to taste every inch of Shizuo's mouth. Finally he pulled away, an amused grin on his lips though his eyes betrayed the lust he now felt.

Shizuo just coughed awkwardly into his hand after the kiss ended, unsure of what to do next.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss~?" Izaya teased, though he wasn't really one to talk as it was his too,

"S-shut up!"

"Ah, definitely adorable~" Izaya purred, nipping at his neck again gently.

"Ah." Shizuo looked away after Izaya again pulled away.

"Hmn~! Shizu-chan isn't hungry for food anymore is he?" Izaya teased happily.

Shizuo's eyes met the ground. He _wasn't_ hungry for food anymore.

"Heh~, well, we can fix that, can't we~?" He purred, taking Shizuo's hand and tugging him away from the counter.

Shizuo allowed Izaya to tug him away.

Izaya led them to Shizuo's bedroom, watching the blonde carefully to gauge his reactions. Shizuo probably had no idea how delighted Izaya was to discover he was a virgin.

Shizuo tried to keep a neutral expression, but he had a horrible poker face. He was a bit- a lot nervous.

Izaya was grateful his own poker face exceeded Shizuo's by a lot. "I'm not going to hurt you Shizu-chan," His voice was a lot less annoying than it usually was.

Shizuo fidgeted. "I never said I was worried about being hurt, flea. I've had a pen go through my fucking hand and didn't even flinch."

"Then you're just scared~? Still cute~"

"I'm not scared and don't call me cute!" Though, Shizuo _was_ a bit frightened by the idea of it being his first.

Izaya chuckled. "If your so brave than strip~"

"W-what?"

"I thought you weren't scared~?" Hell yes Izaya was going to tease Shizuo.

"I-I'm not!" However, shit was being replayed in Shizuo's mind over and over again.

Izaya smirked a little, "Let me help you then~"

"!" Shizuo backed up a step. "H-hey."

"Hm? You knew this was coming Shizuo..." Izaya frowned a little.

"I-what?"

"Well, what else would we come into the bedroom for right after making out?" the informant pointed out a little annoyed.

Shizuo turned his head to the side. It wasn't like he was knowledgeable about this. "Shut up."

Izaya moved over to where Shizuo was then forced him to sit on the bed, "You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"..." Shizuo refused to answer that, though it was pretty obvious what the answer was.

"Heh~, fine, just leave everything to me than~" Good thing Izaya had bothered to read up on these things.

"..." Izaya knew about these things?

Shizuo's vest was the first thing that came off, Izaya unbuttoning it slowly before slipping it off and dropping it neatly to the floor.

Shizuo felt a bit useless just sitting there...but he didn't exactly know what to do, and he thought it'd be awkward to ask.

Izaya chuckled lightly, "Your turn Shizuo, now you take of something I'm wearing~" Izaya teased lightly.

Shizuo's hands moved to Izaya's jacket before slowly removing it.

"See? Easy." Izaya began unbuttoning the white dress shirt and licked his lips at the sight. "You're sexy~" He purred happily as he ran one hand along the well-defined muscles.

"Thanks." Shizuo was gaining a bit more confidence. "I take off something of yours now, right?"

He nodded smirking a little.

"Oh. Okay." Shizuo went to remove Izaya's shirt, easily sliding it off of his figure.

Izaya too had been toned by years of fighting with Shizuo though his build was leaner than Shizuo's too. He leaned in and claimed Shizuo's mouth again, shivering a little.

Shizuo shivered as well, and opened his mouth so that Izaya could explore his mouth. In the back of his mind he thought about how him and Izaya were half naked and making out on his bed, something he never thought would happen.

Izaya purred in a feral way as he gently forced Shizuo down onto his back, crawling over top him to keep their mouths connected.

Shizuo shivered and kissed back, but he still let Izaya have control.

After all, Izaya did love his control. He fiddle with Shizuo's belt though and soon that came off with the blondes pants. Izaya's own were beginning to get uncomfortable.

Shizuo couldn't stand doing nothing and seeing as Izaya had removed his pants, he fiddled with Izaya's, trying to help him remove them.

Of course with his own pants gone now Izaya's growing problem was a lot more evident through his boxers.

Shizuo would have said _something_ about it, if the site of Izaya in nothing but his boxers looming over him didn't arouse him so much.

Well, at least Izaya wasn't the only one with an obvious erection then. "Ahh, Shizu-chan. You really are gorgeous~" Izaya had a feeling Shizuo didn't actually know this.

Shizuo turned his head to the side. "S-shut up."

"You think I'm teasing you~?" That did amuse Izaya a little.

"Well, yeah." Shizuo admitted.

Izaya chuckled, "I'm not," He nipped at Shizuo's earlobe lightly before nibbling along the blonde's jaw-line then down his neck.

Shizuo shivered. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Izaya purred as he began leaving a small, highly visible though easily hidden mark on the others neck, marking his territory as it were

Shizuo shivered and moaned. "Well, you're beautiful."

"Mmn, I know I'm dead sexy Shizu-chan, don't worry about boosting my ego~" Izaya grinned all the same though, glad to hear Shizuo thought it. He worked Shizuo's boxers off as his head moved lower, nibbling a path from the hickey he had just left to the blondes right nipple, teasing the left on with his free hand.

Shizuo gripped the bed sheets and squirmed a bit. "A-ah!"

Izaya smirked as he maintained the ministrations, his right hand gently beginning to stroke Shizuo's semi-hardness.

Shizuo continued to squirm underneath Izaya. He moaned and gasped at the pleasurable sensations.

Izaya moved off Shizuo now and gazed at the body before him appreciatively before removing his own boxers. He figured Shizuo was a bit too lost in the pleasure for that and then he frowned at another problem. "I don' suppose you have lube..."

Shizuo was only half paying attention to Izaya at this point, but he did understand Izaya's question. To answer he did nothing more than shake his head, telling Izaya that he did not have any lube.

"Well then~," Izaya pressed three fingers to Shizuo's lips, "Open up~"

"Huh? Why?" Shizuo really was naive when it came to this sort of thing.

"Because it will hurt if I don't prepare you properly," Izaya sighed.

Taking that as an acceptable enough answer, Shizuo opened up his mouth.

Izaya slipped his fingers into Shizuo's mouth, "Get them well coated Shizu-chan~" He watched Shizuo, his eyes practically glowing.

Shizuo's eyes showed confusion for just a moment until he realized just what was going on. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Shizuo rolled Izaya's fingers around in his mouth, tongue periodically darting over them.

Slow start but Shizuo got there eventually at least and Izaya tugged the fingers away once they were well coated. "Hmn~ I guess I should start with just one since you're a virgin..." One finger went in easily too.

Shizuo _was_ going to comment about how Izaya said it as if he weren't a virgin, seeing as Shizuo didn't actually know, but his voice was reduced to gasps as the one finger entered him.

"Hmn~, like it~?" Izaya was more than pleased by that prospect. He thrust the finger almost lazily.

"Nngh." Shizuo didn't reply other than grunts, and even if he did, he didn't want to admit how he did like it.

Izaya stayed with one finger for a few minutes to let Shizuo get used to the intrusion before adding the second one, driving it in with the first.

As with when the first finger was entered, Shizuo gasped and squirmed.

It seemed Shizuo really liked this. It only made Izaya harder though and his scissored the two fingers before adding the third one.

Shizuo didn't really know what was going on anymore. It being his first time, he was already swimming and lost in pleasure.

Izaya wasn't lost in pleasure yet though it was his first time too. "Shizu-chan... can I put it in now?" He asked, almost whining in need.

Shizuo just nodded, a bit too far gone to even hear Izaya's question.

Izaya smirked and removed the fingers before lining himself up with Shizuo's entrance and pushing inside him slowly, shivering a little.

Shizuo gasped as Izaya's length entered him.

"Ngh! Sh-Shizu-chan, you're s-so tight~" Izaya really was teasing Shizuo now, but it was more affectionate than anything.

"Gah. S-shut up." Just with Izaya in him, it felt good. Shizuo couldn't imagine what it would be like when he did start moving.

He held still only long enough to be sure he wouldn't hurt Shizuo before his hips began to rock slowly, driving himself inside the blonde.

"Ngh! A-ah!" Shizuo could do nothing but moan and gasp. His hands clawed at the bed-sheets and his hips bucked. Shizuo had never imagined that it would feel this good.

And Izaya hadn't even found his sweet spot yet. The informant's hands rested on Shizuo's hips to help keep them both steady as he began thrusting properly which allowed for him to hit that spot too.

And when that spot was hit, every thought he had went out the window. Shizuo couldn't think at all. All he could focus on was the pleasure.

Izaya's pace remained steady and he drove each thrust into that spot, wanting to maximize Shizuo's pleasure now since the blonde would be sore by morning.

Shizuo could feel his pleasure building. There was no way her could last long. With every thrust Izaya made, Shizuo could feel that feeling building.

Izaya too felt the pressure of his release pooling hotly in his abdomen. It made him move faster, trying to bring them both closer to it. "Nn, Shizu-chan!" He left another mark on the blonde's neck.

Shizuo gasped, unable make any coherent noises. With another thrust from Izaya, Shizuo's vision exploded in white, his release coming forth.

Shizuo's release triggered Izaya's causing the Informant to groan in delight as he buried himself deeply inside Shizuo before releasing inside him.

Shizuo gasped again when he felt Izaya's hot seed inside of him.

Izaya pulled out only when they were both spent, grinning. "Hmn... that was fun~"

"F-fun?" Shizuo panted out. Well, it kinds was, but Shizuo wasn't going to say that.

"Okay, exhilarating?" Izaya grinned and flopped next to the blonde in bed.

"Heh." Shizuo smile, a bit too exhausted to argue with the raven. "I guess- yeah."

Izaya smiled too, nuzzling the blonde's neck as he moved in close. Who knew he could be so affectionate?

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a cuddle. He was too tired to do much else, even pull the blankets up over them.

Izaya was awake enough to pull the blankets up though and it was good since the informant had a tendency to get very cold, very easily.

Shizuo closed his eyes and sighed contently, already drifting off to sleep.

Izaya lay awake though, his mind refusing to shut off. Just what exactly was their relationship now? Were they enemies who hate-sexed? Friends with benefits? Lovers? It was all very complicated in his mind but eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Five and a half pages in word. I hope you guys enjoyed. Now, I'm just gonna upload this chapter and work on Caged Animal now. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is long over do, isn't it? Well, maybe not long, but it was over do. So, here you are. Chapter five of Losing Face?**

Shizuo woke up before Izaya that morning, probably because he fell asleep first and got a more restful sleep. Instead of getting up he just lay there. He didn't much feel like going to work with Tom and he was sore. So he just lay there next to Izaya.

Izaya had a tendency to curl up like a cat in his sleep and snuggle a pillow, or in this case Shizuo whom he had wrapped his arms around happily during the night though he twitched every so often too as he dreamed, betraying that his dreams were the less than pleasant kind.

Seeing as he back was sore, and that Izaya was curled around him, he turned, with a bit of difficulty, to his side. Seeing that Izaya's sleep was troubled, he frowned. He ran his hand through Izaya's hair hoping to sooth him.

It woke him at least and he blinked a couple of times. "Shizu-chan?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" Shizuo frowned slightly. He hadn't meant to wake the raven.

"Oh..." He blinked again and slowly stretched himself out, a little embarrassed by his sleeping habits.

Shizuo chuckled. "I thought it was cute."

"Shut up..." Izaya grumbled, "Just tell me what you want for breakfast."

Shizuo blinked in surprise. "I'm not hungry." What he wanted to do was stay where he was and cuddle Izaya for a bit, but it didn't seem like Izaya would be okay with that. "Actually, eggs sound good."

Izaya would be fine with it actually and he curled up into Shizuo's chest. A bit odd since this position made it look like Shizuo topped when it was the other way around. "Shizuo... what's our relationship?"

Shizuo blinked. "Huh? You're worried about that?" Though, Shizuo hadn't really thought about it either. If they both had feelings for each other, and they both knew it then... "We're...lovers now?" He asked, a bit unsure.

"Hmm...I suppose that makes the most sense..." Izaya agreed, but he smiled anyways.

Shizuo smiled as well. "What did you think was gonna happen after that?" he asked, referencing the night prior.

"I wasn't sure..." Izaya admitted, though it was rare for him to be unsure of anything.

Shizuo grinned and pulled Izaya into what would have been a bone-crushing hug, had his strength not shut down around Izaya.

"Ah! Hey! You know it's lucky you're not so strong with me!" Izaya laughed though, his arms wrapping around Shizuo too.

"Hmmm. True. Though you'd definitely be able to push me away if you wanted." Then Shizuo laughed thinking about how they had gone from mortal-enemies to lovers in the span of literally ONE day.

"Heh, you wouldn't even catch me if I didn't want you to," Izaya pointed out; nipping affectionately at the mark he'd left on Shizuo's neck. "Are you working today?"

"Hmmmm. Don't wanna work."

"Heh, me neither~" Not that he had to. He always got everything done within a day when given a job and usually spent the rest of his time annoying Shizuo.

"You pick your own hours." Shizuo pointed out. "I work for Tom. Who I'm going to ignore today. Or maybe I should text him and tell him I'm not coming in today."

"Text him. I'll make breakfast. Unless you were lying about the eggs?"

Shizuo laughed. "No. Eggs are fine. But I'm not getting out of bed. I'll text Tom now."

Izaya grinned and hopped out but thought to pull on his boxers and pants at least before making breakfast for them both.

Meanwhile, Shizuo managed to grab his phone and text Tom, telling him that he wouldn't be coming into work that day. Reason? He wasn't feeling that well. Which he wasn't...psychically, he was sore.

Izaya brought the finished food back to Shizuo's bedroom for them to eat and happily hopped in beside the other.

Shizuo winced slightly as he sat up and took the eggs. "Thanks. Ya know, I would never have guessed that you could cook. You seem like the kind that'd have others cook for them."

"Really? I always take care of everything myself. Besides, if I let Namie make me so much as a cup of tea she tries to poison it..." He only realized after he said it that Shizuo wouldn't know who Namie was.

"Namie?" Shizuo was curious. This woman was close enough to Izaya that'd she'd be able to cook for him, yet she'd poison it if she could.

"Mm, my secretary. She's so mean~" She was only nasty to him, an expert at trolling a certain troll as it were.

"Then fire her." Shizuo stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, you seem organized. I doubt you need her."

"Heh, yes, but it's my fault she lost her last job. Besides, it is nice not to deal with paperwork! Oh and she cleans too... but I have to keep test strips in my desk with her around. Besides, she's fun to tease... not as fun as you though. Not even close~."

"Hn." Shizuo frowned slightly, realizing how little of Izaya he actually _knew_. He has younger twin sisters. Likes him. Has a secretary. Is an informant and is friends with Shinra. That was all.

Likewise Izaya had made little headway in learning about Shizuo. All _he_ knew about Shizuo was that he had a younger brother, liked him, worked as a debt collector and is friends with Celty and Shinra. Oh yeah, and that he'd lost his virginity last night but as that was Izaya's fault~. "Hmm, wanna play twenty questions?"

Shizuo blinked in surprise. Well, that definitely solved the problem of not knowing much about Izaya. "Sure. But you start."

"Fine, what's your favourite food?" He asked.

"Sweets in general. Hn. Your favourite food?" Shizuo knew he was being dumb for repeating Izaya's question back to him, but he didn't really care.

"Ah Shizu-chan~! There is nothing, nothing that can compare to Ootoro~!" He said it overly dramatically as he usually did things. "Favourite movie?"

"Uh. Don't really watch any movies other than the ones Kasuka is in. So my brother's movies." Shizuo shrugged. "Hmm. Your favourite color?"

"Don't have one, never gave it much thought... favourite thing to do in your time off?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Don't have much free time. I usually just wonder 'Bukuro. At least 'till you show up." Shizuo poked Izaya's side. "If you've always liked me, then why'd you continuously piss me off?"

"Because then you would notice me," He opted to answer honestly even though it embarrassed him to admit it. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Hn." Shizuo had to think about that. To him, it'd either be nearly crushing his brother with the fridge, or destroying the milk shop. Shizuo furrowed his brow in thought, not sure which was worse.

"Oh? A tie is it~?" That was interesting. Izaya wasn't exactly sure what it was in his life that was the worst but he doubted Shizuo had done too many bad things.

Shizuo sighed. "Ya." To Shizuo, nearly killing your sibling over pudding and hurting your first crush/destroying her store were two of the worst things you could ever do.

"Okay, tell them both then," Izaya shrugged. He was interested.

Shizuo hesitated for just a moment. "I nearly crushed my brother with the fridge when we were little and also when I was little, I hurt my first crush as well as destroyed her store."

Izaya blinked, "Must have been hard. Your question. It didn't even compare to trolling people right off the edge of a building or drugging humans so they wouldn't commit suicide... or working with the Yakuza even.

Shizuo sighed sadly. "Yeah. Anyway. Um. When did you start working as an informant?" Shizuo tried to get off the subject of the worst thing he'd ever done.

"Sixteen," It was the first time he had sold information to anyone but he hadn't gotten serious until after high school.

Shizuo blinked. "That's younger than I thought. So uh your question."

"Ah yes, favourite singer?"

"Don't really listen to music. Uh. Least favourite food?"

Izaya blinked and thought a moment, "Fish snacks. The one with the eyes still there," He shivered a little at the thought. It wasn't even the fish, it was the eyes. "Favourite colour?" Sure Shizuo had asked earlier but Izaya had yet to.

Shizuo shrugged. "Uh, green. It's a calming color. Hn. You love Ootoro so much, why don't you like the fish snacks?" Shizuo was curious.

"The dead eyes. They stare at me!" He shivered again, "Greatest fear?"

"Hurting those closest to me." Shizuo answered honestly. "What's yours...that isn't the dead eyes?"

"Other than fish eyes, death. What is your greatest accomplishment in your mind?"

Shizuo's mind completely blanked for a moment before the answer presented itself. "Not being enemies with you anymore."

Izaya blinked but grinned and hugged Shizuo. "Ahh~, I guess we won't be breaking the city together any more, will we? Unless you want to hide the relationship..."

"Uh. Yeah. Let's do that. It'll seem weird to everyone but that one otaku chick if we're enemies one day and bestest of friends the next day."

"Ah, yes, Karisawa would have a field day with the 'I told you they were in a relationship's. But I do think we should start toning it down." He did want to be able to declare his love openly one day. "Your question"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um. Relationship with your sisters. I honestly don't think it's that good consider what they've told me."

"Oh? Mairu and Kururi? Heh, well, they're demons. They're worse than me! But I care about them. If anyone hurt them they would be adding to the population of Tokyo Bay."

"So, they're demons that you'd kill to protect?" Shizuo asked, a bit confused. "Oh, and you're question."

"To sum up, yes. Anyone you'd kill for?"

"Uh. I'd prefer not to kill anyone. Though, if I had to I'd say my family. And now...you." The last part was said softly, like Shizuo expected Izaya to tease him about it.

He just smiled and kissed the top of Shizuo's head, "Me too~"

"So, it's uh. My question. Hn." Well, Shizuo wanted to make absolutely sure that Izaya was serious about this, and not just long-term trolling him. "If you had to pick, me...or you?"

"You mean if we were in a situation and one of us had to die but one could survive?"

Shizuo nodded his throat a bit dry, just waiting for an answer.

"You," He said simply. Izaya wouldn't want to survive without Shizuo anyways.

Shizuo looked away a bit embarrassed. "Idiot. You're the smart one. You're supposed to say some smart-allicky comment about how you'd save us both."

"I assume I would check that option first, but if it simply wasn't feasible I would save you,"

"Cheh. You're question."

"Do you believe in an afterlife?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Ya. A form of it, why?"

"What kind?" He wasn't too surprised. Most people believed in something to make the thought of death easier.

"Reincarnation. And you never answered why you wanted to know."

"It was my question. Besides I want to know everything there is about you,"

"Ah. Well, is it your or my question now? I uh, lost track with the last subject."

"Yours Shizu-chan~"

"Okay. Um, why do you insist on calling me Shizu-chan?"

Izaya burst out laughing at that, "Really? Well, for one thing it's cute and you're cute. For another it would irritate you and that made you pay attention to me~"

"So, to get my attention? Ah, wait, it's your turn."

"Yes and it is, Why did you try to throw a fridge at Kasuka?"

"He, uh." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He ate my pudding. T-that was actually when my strength first appeared..."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one who knows how to piss you off then, good~, your turn~"

"You thought that you were the only person who knew how to piss me off?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask. Others pissed him off all the time. So people knew how to avoid getting him pissed. Therefore they knew how to get him pissed.

"No, well, in a way. I think I'm the only one who went out of their way to do it" He chuckled.

"You are the only person who ever tried to piss me off. And Kasuka didn't mean to piss me of. Hn. I wonder, if Kasuka never ate my pudding that day, would I still have gotten pissed and my strength?" Shizuo blinked. "Oh, your turn."

"Why did you hate me?" He asked, his head tilted to one side.

"Well, when I saw you, I got a weird feeling. Thought it was a bad feeling. So I told you that you pissed me off." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that that feeling might had actually been a crush. Though I didn't realize it until now."

Izaya smiled and nuzzled his lover's hair. "Then it was the same time as me~"

Shizuo smiled. "Anyway, your question. Uh. How many has it been?"

"No idea~, we could go until we can't think of anything you know," He pointed out, "But it's actually your question Shizu-chan,"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. It is." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. "Uh. Biggest wish?"

"You mean one that hasn't come true?" His biggest wish had last night after all.

Shizuo laughed. "Yeah."

"Hmmm, that humans love me," He decided. He didn't want for much after all.

Shizuo frowned slightly. Wasn't he enough?

"Hmm? You said wishes that hadn't been granted Shizu-chan; you loving me came before that by a long shot you know." Frowns didn't suit Shizuo.

"I guess..." Shizuo still didn't like that Izaya's second wish was all humans loved him. "It's your question, by the way."

"Hm, favourite quote?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Don't really have one." It wasn't a big deal. "Hey, uh, doesn't the human brain need time to stop learning so it can process information or some shit like that?"

"Hm? Not much time, though I suppose it depends on the person. I absorb it faster than a sponge but you're a bit slow..." Izaya only realized how insulting that was once he said it.

Shizuo huffed and turned to the side, facing away from Izaya. Well, at least he didn't get angry and start throwing things.

The informant sighed softly and shifted, "Sorry... I didn't mean to sound ...mean,"

Shizuo sighed. "I guess it must just be in your nature." He blinked, realizing that he was still naked from the night before. "Guess I should get dressed..."

Izaya grinned and nipped Shizuo's neck, "Unless you want me to ravish you again~"

Shizuo shivered a bit when Izaya nipped his neck. "Not now." He was already sore; he didn't want to be too sore to move.

"Heh~, then you should consider cleaning up first. Hot water will help with any soreness anyways,"

Shizuo blinked. "Oh. Well then... I guess I'm taking a short warm bath."

"Or a long one," Izaya shrugged, "I'll go run it~" He stole a kiss from Shizuo though before going to do just that.

"Uh. Thanks." Shizuo really was a bit surprised at how casual they were acting. Seeing as Izaya was running the bath, Shizuo gathered the clothes he'd get into after the bath was over.

"All done~" Izaya skipped back in to let Shizuo know it was ready. Izaya too was weirded out by how easy this was, but he'd liked Shizuo a long time now. He wouldn't say he loved the protozoan, not yet, but he did like him a lot.

"Okay." Shizuo simply walked past Izaya into the bathroom. He set his clothes on the counter next to the sink before slipping into the tub.

Izaya would wait for him outside the bathroom, well, in the living room. He explored a little as he waited.

Shizuo just soaked in the tub. It was helping with his soreness.

Of course Izaya was bound to get bored waiting. "Shizu-chan! You're taking forever! Oh, I know~! Can I come join you~~?"

Shizuo sputtered. "W-what?"

"Yeah~! We can take a bath! I'm bored~!"

"I-I suppose that'd be alright..."

Izaya blinked. That was easy... he grinned then and let himself in before stripping down and joining Shizuo in the tub which was big enough for both of them but only just.

Shizuo closed his eyes and leaned his head up towards the ceiling, a thought registering in his mind. Izaya said he was bored. Who's to say he wouldn't try anything.

Izaya was happy to move in and cuddle his monster really. Though he wouldn't mind a little morning sex either, Shizuo said he was still sore so he wouldn't push it.

Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya in a cuddling manor. Well, it wouldn't hurt to just cuddle.

It was odd. When they came out as a couple Izaya knew everyone would think their positions were reversed in bed. Well, that was fine he supposed, so long as Erika didn't start spewing her 'Shizaya mpreg fantasies' all over the internet... though knowing her...

"Hm. Something on your mind Izaya?"

"Hmm? Just thinking about what Karisawa-chan is bound to say if she ever finds out..." He grinned a little.

"That's that one otaku chick who hangs out with Kadota, isn't it?"

"Yes... she's a big fan of guy-on-guy. She's shipped us together for _years_"

Shizuo blinked. "Has she?" He shrugged. "I don't really pay attention to her."

Izaya laughed, "She's convinced we've been secretly doing it since high school~, though I think she ships our positions wrong..."

Shizuo blinked in surprise again. "Ah. Well. When we come out to everyone we'll have to set her strait that we've only done it once and that you top." He shrugged.

"Who says it'll only be once when we say something?" Izaya pouted at the thought.

Shizuo turned away and muttered. "I hadn't thought about that..."

"We don't have to tell her anything. Besides, no one will believe _I_ top you, you know,"

Shizuo laughed a bit awkwardly. "Ya. I guess so."

"Well, as long as _we_ know, my humans may think what they please~"

Shizuo relaxed a bit more. "True."

Cleaned up, they only left the tub when the water got cold and Izaya dressed again wondering if he should head home to change. He did have that meeting later with Shiki. "So, are you going to stay or leave?" Shizuo asked, seeing as he was unable to read Izaya's thoughts.

"I'll stay until I have to go, I have a meeting later though," He replied with a soft sigh. He didn't want to go but one did not simply shuffle around the Awakusu Kai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summery and disclaimer in chapter one.**

* * *

><p>"Ah." Well, it wasn't like Izaya hadn't gone out on meetings before. Only he hasn't cared about them before. "Oi, Izaya. Those times that you've come to Ikebukuro saying that it's because of a client, were those true?"<p>

"Not usually. To be honest I usually come here just to see you Most of his clients came to see him in Shinjuku.

"Just to annoy me before?"

"No. I didn't always let you see me. Sometimes you just found me. Other times you didn't notice me at all. But my clients come to me; I don't go to them,"

"Hn." Well, that would be the times he'd said it had stunk and seen no sign of Izaya.

Of Course Izaya had been here nearly every day. He was a stalker-type after all. Usually he would settle for watching Shizuo from far away with binoculars.

Shizuo moved to the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"If you wanted me to leave I could you know..." Izaya still felt awkward like this. It was too natural, too easy to just make himself at home here.

Shizuo sighed. "No. I just...It's a bit weird at how natural this is. I mean, if you wanna leave, go ahead. You said you had a meeting later or something."

Izaya smiled then and moved onto the couch and snuggled into Shizuo's side, "It is weird isn't it?"

Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya. "Ya. Really weird."

"I don't want to leave either..." Izaya grinned at Shizuo cheekily.

Shizuo ruffled Izaya's hair. "Now your grin looks weird. Seeing as I'm used to your smirk."

"Well, first time for everything Shizuo-chan," Izaya swatted at Shizuo's hands playfully. They really did act the wrong way for their positions in bed, but at least it would save a little pride for Shizuo.

"True." Shizuo laughed when Izaya swatted his hands away. "You're adorable."

"Not as cute as you Izaya did smirk now before stealing a kiss from Shizuo.

After the kiss ended, Shizuo turned away. "I'm not cute."

"Hmm? I disagree Shizu-chan~, you are very cute... though I have long suspected you don't know just how attractive you are,"

"Hn." Shizuo said nothing at that.

"So you don't know? You know on the internet girls are always raving about your good looks... made me rather jealous you know,"

"Internet girls?"

"No, real ones that happen to be _on_ the internet. Still, you're mine so they can't have you!"

Shizuo laughed. "Possessive, are we?"

"And selfish. But everyone has flaws," He sighed, nuzzling Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo laughed. "Yeah. Everyone has flaws."

"Hmn Izaya stayed with Shizuo for as long as he could, happy just to be able to spend time with him but he had to leave eventually and leave he did.

And so, Shizuo was alone in his apartment again, a thought entering in his mind. What would family and friends think?

Izaya gave it no thought. He didn't care what others thought about this. He had a feeling many people already thought he was gay because of how he acted and spoke, often using the female linguistic patters rather than the male ones.

The next day, Shizuo was walking with Tom, on their way to the next client. It was a peaceful day.

A peaceful day indeed. The kind that Izaya usually interrupted in fact though for once he really was in Ikebukuro on business. He needed to collect information from someone who refused to leave what they knew-or thought to be a safe location.

Shizuo looked up from where he was standing with Tom, only to see Izaya. However, he didn't do a thing, and instead just kept following Tom.

Izaya did give Shizuo a little wave and smile though. And while some people didn't notice it, many did.

Shizuo turned away from Izaya and just continued to follow Tom. Tom didn't say anything, though it was obvious that he was surprised that Shizuo didn't chase after Izaya.

Erika had even seen the exchange and immediately began to speculate much to the dismay of the others in the van-gang.

Celty had been driving back home to her and Shinra's place after finishing a job when she saw the exchange. That just couldn't Shizuo and Izaya. There was only one explanation that Celty could think of for an explanation was that the two of them were aliens. Celty shivered at the idea before speeding off towards home.

When she arrived Shinra was waiting for her. "CELTY~!" He cheered, hugging her happily.

Celty hugged Shinra back, shivering slightly at the idea of Shizuo and Izaya being aliens.

"Celty? You're shaking, what's wrong?" Shinra asked, immediately concerned.

[Aliens! Shinra! There are aliens!]

"Huh...? Aliens... Celty what happened to make you think Aliens are here?"

Celty shook as she typed. [Shizuo and Izaya! They're aliens!]

"... I doubt that, but alright, tell me what happened?"

[The two of them aren't fighting! I tell you! It has to be aliens!]

"Huh? What do you mean not fighting? They always fight!" Shinra was actually surprised by that.

[They weren't fighting! Exactly as I said! Shizuo saw Izaya, Izaya waved and Shizuo ignored him and continued to follow Tom! Aliens Shinra!]

"Well, I don't know about aliens, but I'll talk to them and see what's up, okay?"

Celty nodded, still convinced that Shizuo and Izaya were aliens.

Shinra called them both later though. Just to see if it was true he staggered their arrivals by only five minutes so he could see how they interacted.

Shizuo arrived after he finished with work. "Oi, Shinra. Why'd you call me over anyway?"

"Hmm? No reason I just wanted to say hi! Oh and Celty is convinced you're an alien so I thought I'd prove her wrong by Izaya walked in just then. "Shinra~! Shizu-chan~! How are you~?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing Celty saw us not fighting and decided we were aliens."

"Ah... you really aren't fighting anymore then?" Shinra blinked. Izaya chuckled, "Really, really~"

Shizuo laughed. "The look on your face Shinra. It's priceless."

Izaya laughed too and Celty was forced to come out of hiding by the strangeness of Shizuo and Izaya laughing at the same time. "Celty~! Celty~! Shinra looks funny~! I think we killed him~"

That settled it for Celty. They were aliens. It didn't matter what anyone said. [Quite, aliens!]

"Hmm... oh yeah, normally you're throwing the door at me aren't you Shizu-chan?" Izaya blinked at the message though he was rather amused by it.

Shizuo shrugged. "Probably.[Aliens! Leave this place! You aren't welcome! Give back the real Shizuo and Izaya!]

"Celty, we are the real Shizuo and Izaya. We just stopped hating each other,"

[Impossible!]

Izaya shook his head, "You deal with her Shizu-chan, she likes you more anyways,"

"Uh, Okay." Shizuo turned to Celty, a bit unsure of what to say to her.

[J-j-just don't hurt Shinra!] She typed and Izaya chuckled again. "We won't~"

Shizuo smiled softly. "Celty, we won't hurt Shinra, though; I think Shinra might actually be broken. He hasn't said anything."

"I'm fine... you guys really ARE lovers!" Izaya blinked and turned to look at Shinra who had snapped out of it. "Well, he caught on quick..."

"Ah, I was right! I told you they didn't hate each other Celty!"

"Shinra's a Shizaya fan-boy?" Izaya's voice was one of disbelief and shock.

Shizuo sputtered a bit. Since when had Shinra thought, and now know, that?

[Nonononononononono!] Celty still didn't believe that the two standing in front of her were Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo blinked. "Shizaya?"

"It's an amalgamation of our names to indicate we're a couple. Shizuo plus Izaya equals Shizaya. Though technically it's Izuo," Shinra gawked at that piece of information.

Shizuo completely ignored both Shinra and Celty in order to talk with Izaya. "Oh, so that's what Erika was talking about whenever she mentioned Shizaya."

"Yes. Shizaya is implicating you on top though. I mean who would have imagined me on top though ne~?" Izaya was also ignoring the other two seeing as Celty was still trembling in fear and Shinra was trying to come to terms with it.

"Ah. That makes sense. And it's true that most likely no one imagines you on top."

"Well, alright then," Shinra said shrugging, "They aren't aliens Celty, they just figured out they like each other." Izaya chuckled at that, "Come on now Celty~! Even Shinra knew we liked each other~!"

Celty just shook her neck in defiance, still unbelieving. [But, they're both guys!]

"What's your point?" Izaya asked, frowning a little, "I've never had interest in women, I thought you knew that much?"

Celty flailed a bit before turning to go back to her room.

"Humph," Izaya shrugged. "She'll come around..." Shinra assured.

Shizuo just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, uh, now what?"

"Yeah, what did you want Shinra?" Izaya asked blinking at the doctor who grinned sheepishly, "I just wanted to prove to Celty you weren't aliens!"

Shizuo sighed. "Well, she may or may still think that."

"Nah, she'll come around" Shinra said confidently with a nod of his head, "You two go have fun then! I should... go talk to her."

Shizuo shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Ooh! Wait for me Shizu-chan~!" Izaya skipped after him and took his hand happily.

Shizuo blinked in surprise when Izaya grabbed his hand. Hn. Guess like all of Ikebukuro was going to know now.

Izaya decided he wanted everyone to know, though he didn't care if they thought wrong. "Shizu-chan, you're done for the day right? Let's get food~!"

"Food. Uh. Sure. I guess. Where?"

"Russia Sushi has good Ootoro..." Izaya suggested though if Shizuo wasn't interested that was alright too.

"Hn. Not sure if I've ever tried Ootoro. But Russia Sushi is a nice sushi place. I don't see why not."

"Never tried Izaya looked horrified by that. "You must! You must try it!" He then dragged the blonde to Russia Sushi.

"What? Is this Ootoro good?" Shizuo asked as Izaya dragged him into the restaurant.  
>"Is Ootoro good? Ootoro is from the god's Shizuo! And Dennis makes that one right at least! Nothing is tastier than Ootoro! Except you but you're special..."<p>

"Tch." Shizuo looked away as they took their seats. People were staring at them as well. Not that Shizuo really cared. "I'll try it, alright?"

A number of them had gone running when they saw them enter the store too but both were famous and feared. "Good, you do that!" Izaya sat too and ordered Ootoro, the best cuts for which he was always willing to pay extra. Dennis got right on it before they'd even sat down knowing Izaya's order.

Shizuo ordered something else besides Ootoro as well the Ootoro, just in case he didn't like the taste, which Izaya seemed disapproving of.

When the order arrived though Izaya nearly melted with his first taste of his beloved Ootoro.

Shizuo hesitated for just a moment before popping a piece of Ootoro into his mouth.

Izaya watched Shizuo carefully to see how Shizuo reacted to the expensive delicacy. Fatty Tuna was not cheap after all.

Shizuo rolled the piece of sushi around in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it. "It's...alright." Shizuo didn't want to admit how delicious it tasted.

"Just alright?" Izaya was flabbergasted that anyone couldn't find it delicious.

"..." Shizuo popped another piece into his mouth instead of replying to Izaya.

"Heh, you do like it Izaya knew Shizuo wouldn't have eaten another piece if he didn't like it.

"Didn't say I didn't like it. Just that it was alright."

"You wouldn't eat it if you didn't like it~"

"Ya I would. Don't like wasting food."

Izaya merely smiled and ate, helping himself to a couple of the dishes Shizuo had ordered too to try it out.

Honestly though, Shizuo was a bit surprised that no one had said a thing about the two of them being together and not fighting,

They were too afraid... though a few had gone outside to check for the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

Shizuo finished eating his sushi before turning to Izaya. "You paying or am I?"

"I will, I insisted on the most expensive dish here," Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo laughed. "Yeah. You did. And I don't think I could afford to pay for two servings of it." Plus, if Izaya was on top, he was the man of the relationship, though Shizuo didn't say that out loud.

"I also make more money, therefore I have a larger disposable income," Izaya opted not to mention their sex life either. "Hey, I've seen your place so... want to see mine?" He knew Celty's head was safely hidden on his bookshelf behind books Shizuo was bound to be bored to tears with.

Shizuo shrugged. "Technically, I have seen some of your place but why not?"

"You've seen the lobby Shizuo, not my apartment," Izaya rolled his eyes.

Shizuo sighed. "Let's just go."

"Yay~!" Izaya left the amount on the table with enough for a very generous tip before dragging Shizuo out.

People avoided the two of them as they made their way towards Izaya's place. If the apocalypse wasn't coming, it wouldn't be good to get on their bad sides.

After all, the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro seemed to have hooked up. Izaya led Shizuo to his place and up to the top floor, the pent house. Izaya knew his place was much bigger than Shizuo's, after all, Izaya had a second floor. Something almost unheard of in Japan.

Shizuo looked around in amazement one they had entered. "Wow. This place is beautiful."

"Hm? Thanks," It wasn't cheap either. Izaya's bookshelf alone could attest to his income as it was filled with first editions of nearly every book ever written.

Shizuo just continued to look around amazed. "How much do you actually make, Izaya?"

"Hmm? It varies. It averages out to about eighty-million yen a year though," Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo just stared at Izaya in disbelief. "That much?"

"That's counting interest and investments. Information sales only average to about half that..." It was still a lot of money though. Izaya had literally millions in the bank.

Shizuo continued to gape for a moment before turning away to plop onto Izaya's couch.

Even that was expensive though. Izaya hoped Shizuo wasn't frightened away by Izaya's higher earnings but Izaya did it partly for sport. He already had enough to retire comfortably if he wanted to.

"Even your couch is soft. It must be expensive." Suddenly, despite the fact that Izaya probably wouldn't care, Shizuo was a bit scared of ruining any of Izaya's things.

Izaya wouldn't care. He had enough to replace everything and it was all insured for much more than what it was worth. "Eh, I guess," He shrugged. "I can afford it so why not get it?"

Shizuo laid down on it, feet hanging of the end. "It's comfier than my bed."

Izaya blinked. Shizuo didn't have a very nice bed...He had slept in it too now, so he would know. Izaya moved over though and nuzzled Shizuo softly, happy to see Shizuo in his apartment at all.

Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya's frame, so that they were cuddling instead of Izaya just nuzzling him.

Izaya sighed happily and curled up like a cat there. "Oi Orihara-san You..." Izaya blinked and peeked out at Namie who was looking at the duo in shock. She had been sorting files upstairs.

"...uh..." Shizuo had no idea what to say to the woman...or any idea about who she was.

"Namie-chan~! You stayed late~! How nice, you do care~!" Izaya trolled instantly making her scowl. "The hell I do. You forgot to pay me. Again."

"..." Namie, that'd be his secretary, right?

Yes it was. "Oh... right... I'll pay you when I pay you He sighed with a smirk. "You'll pay me now Orihara! I have bills you know!"

"Oh, alright then. I'll pay you in two yen coins~, will that be acceptable?"

"You're way too old for this..."

"Namie~! I'm only twenty-one!"

"You've been twenty one for years Orihara! You have to be at least thirty by now!" Izaya pouted at the comment.

"I'll be twenty one forever Namie"

Shizuo sat up from his spot on the couch, feeling a bit awkward. However, he couldn't just sit there while someone insulted Izaya.

"Hey, he's only 23." Shizuo was so tempted to add stupid bitch after wards, but refrained himself. It didn't stop him from thinking it though.

Izaya blinked at the blonde and laughed happily, "Oh Shizu-chan Namie shook her head as Izaya got up-still laughing and wrote out a check for her. "Now go... and don't come in tomorrow

"Gladly" She grumbled as she left.

"...I don't like her."

"Ahh, she's not so bad to anyone who isn't me Izaya said, "Besides, she's fun to tease~, it's so funny when she gets angry~, especially if I mention her Seiji-chan~"

"Don't like him either." Well, that Seiji guy had stabbed him with three separate pens.

"Ah, yes, Seiji is rather unstable... and apparently he had an unhealthy obsession with Celty's head for a while until it went missing..."

Shizuo blinked. "Now I don't like him more."

"Mmm, he's just being a teenager, he's got a girlfriend now though Namie is still stalking him anyways~, Ah well, humans will do what they do~

"He stabbed me because of that girlfriend. Didn't even know her name at the time." Shizuo mumbled.

"Hmm?" Izaya blinked, he'd heard about the incident though like he heard about everything. "Ah yes, that. Mika Harima. Dating Seiji Yagiri. Namie Yagiri had her surgically altered to look like Celty's head."

"That's freaky. Why are you letting that woman work for you?"

"Mm, it was my fault Yagiri pharmaceuticals was bought out. Besides, it's a good way to keep an eye on some parts of the city. She gives me information all the time without realizing it,"

Shizuo sighed and just let himself fall backwards to that he was once again laying on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is just smut. Just so you know. Heh-heh. Ah, I have plot bunnies for Who Am I? roaming in my head. I'll go start to type that up now.**

**Disclaimer in chapter one and with the new stuff added, summery is above. That's actually kinda cool.**

* * *

><p>Izaya watched him a moment but who was he to resist a veritable feast lying upon his couch like that? He moved over and crawled over Shizuo before claiming his mouth. Shizuo's eyes opened with surprise, though he didn't realize that he'd closed it. It took him just a moment to realize that Izaya was kissing him and to kiss back.<p>

Izaya purred softly, happy. He nibbled lightly at Shizuo's lower lip and rested his hands on the blonde's hips. Shizuo gladly opened his mouth so that Izaya could use that tongue of his.

And use it he did. Izaya's tongue flickered out, tasting Shizuo's mouth before wrapping around Shizuo's tongue, coaxing him to use it. Shizuo moaned into the kiss as he used his tongue to dance with Izaya's.

Izaya groaned lightly and pressed their hips together, one hand easily ridding Shizuo of that bow tie. Shizuo groaned as well, his hands wrapping around the back of Izaya's head to pull him deeper into the kiss. Izaya shivered and started unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt, his hands trailing the newly exposed flesh as he did so.

Shizuo shivered as well. He couldn't really do much to undress Izaya, seeing as Izaya was on top of him, so he settled on placing his hands on Izaya's back, under his shirt, and running his hands up and down. Izaya smirked a little and pulled away, but only long enough to toss said shirt to one side.

Shizuo kept his face mostly neutral as he waited to see what Izaya would do next. The reason his face was mostly neutral was because there was no way he could hide the lust in his eyes. And Izaya saw it clear as day. He chuckled before working off Shizuo's pants and then his own, his erection blatantly obvious now. Shizuo moaned when his eyes set forth on Izaya's naked body.

Izaya licked his lips as his own eyes raked Shizuo's body. "You're gorgeous Shizu-chan..." He mumbled happily as he nipped at the blonde's navel, nibbling a path up until he reached Shizuo's left nipple, grazing it with his teeth. His left hand came up to tease Shizuo's right nipple while he did this. Shizuo moaned and twitched, his breath hitching a bit. Izaya remained there, playing for a while before gently moving up to Shizuo's neck and blowing gently on the blonde's ear.

Shizuo shivered more. "A-ah."

"Mnn~? Shizu-chan likes breath-play does he~?"

Shizuo turned his head away. "Breath is sensitive on the ear."

"Heh, it's also a fetish Shizu-chan," Izaya blew again, gently. He nibbled at the ear then, before licking and nipping along Shizuo's exposed jaw.

Shizuo moaned a bit more. "Well, shut up." Izaya chuckled and did so, but only because he was now using Shizuo's mouth to occupy his tongue with.

Shizuo moaned into the kiss, his hands one again wrapping around Izaya's head and his hips bucking upwards slightly. Izaya moaned when Shizuo's actions caused their erections to brush together, shivering lightly. He pulled away from Shizuo's mouth again but only to offer the blond three fingers again.

This time, Shizuo knew what to do with them, and he gladly accepted the fingers into his mouth. Without any hesitance, he rolled the fingers around and darted his tongue out against the fingers as well. Izaya shivered and watched Shizuo carefully, grinning slightly before finally pulling them away from Shizuo's mouth and down to the other side. He slipped one inside and was able to bring Shizuo up to two fingers sooner this time.

Shizuo's breath hitched again as his hips bucked upwards again. It forced Izaya's fingers in deep enough for him to brush Shizuo's sweet spot with just his fingers. He tapped it a couple of times before continuing to thrust and scissor his fingers.

Shizuo moaned and gasped. The feeling of Izaya's fingers against his sweet spot made his erection ooze with pre-cum. And the sight made Izaya squirm to be inside him. But Shizuo wasn't ready yet. He moved his fingers slowly before adding a third one, stretching his monster further. Shizuo moaned a bit more, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Izaya whined with want now. Shizuo looked so beautiful... and Izaya wanted to be inside him so badly. The moment Shizuo was ready for him he removed his fingers and lined up with Shizuo's entrance pushing inside with a single thrust, pausing only when he was completely sheathed by that glorious heat.

Shizuo moaned and bucked his hips as soon as Izaya entered him. He didn't even think about how they were going to ruin Izaya's couch or how sore he'd be afterwards. Izaya didn't give a shit about the couch anyways. All he did care about right now was getting both himself and Shizuo to their climax and he moved slowly at first, but he began picking up the pace soon enough.

Shizuo moaned in pure pleasure, and was unable to keep his eyes open because of how good it felt. Izaya burned Shizuo's expression into his mind. He would never forget it... His hand's gripped at Shizuo's hips though he had to keep readjusting them because of the sweat making his hands slip as the sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room.

Shizuo could feel that pressure building, and this time he knew that it meant that he was close to coming. "A-ah."

Izaya too felt it but he had enough mind left to warn the other. "Ah... Sh-Shizu-chan, g-gonna c-cum~" He managed.

Shizuo nodded, letting Izaya know that he had heard him. Truthfully, Shizuo didn't think he was going to last long either. Another thrust or two, and he was sure to cum. And that was about all Izaya had left in, but he ran one hand along Shizuo's neglected erection to help him there too before he thrust in deep and came with a deep moan. At that, Shizuo released as well, gasping a bit as he did so. His eyes opened briefly, before closing with contentment.

Izaya sighed happily and pulled out when they were both spent before laying atop Shizuo. He knew the blonde could hold his weight after all and he nuzzled Shizuo's neck. Shizuo lazily wrapped an arm around Izaya when he felt the raven on top of him. It was nice. Almost natural.

"Hmmn, Shizu-chan...we should sleep in the bed..."

"Mmm." Shizuo nodded, though he was comfy where he was. If they were to move, they'd have to gather their clothes and actually move. Plus, he only had the clothes he was wearing before. Well, neither of them had anything on now. Izaya decided clothing could wait and moved up before tugging Shizuo up off the couch.

"We'll get cold with no blankets... besides, my bed is way better than the couch~" Which he now had to replace as it was leather.

Shizuo nodded. "Ya. That does make sense." Sure enough the bed was beyond comfortable. It was even long enough to accommodate Shizuo's height though Izaya hadn't actually expected having Shizuo over.

Shizuo sighed contently as he snuggled into the bed. "Hmm. Comfy."

Izaya smiled and curled into Shizuo deciding he should buy Shizuo a new bed... something he could get a decent night's sleep on anyways.

Shizuo yawned and threw an arm around Izaya, pulling him closer. "G'night."

"G'night Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled in reply before joining him in slumber. He woke first that morning though, smiling contentedly at Shizuo's sleeping face before heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, especially since this fic is already completed. Heh-heh. For my other fanfics, I've been trying to think up plot outlines for them so that updates come easier, so just wait for that. I do have one for Caged Animal, so expect…or not… an update for that sometime in the future, hopefully soon but not now.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo awoke the next morning to the smell of a delicious breakfast. But he didn't want to get up. So instead, he snuggled deeper into the bed. Izaya would have to bring him his food.<p>

Izaya planned that anyways and he brought plenty for both of them, cooking miso, tamagoyaki white rice and salmon. A well rounded, traditional breakfast.

"Smells nice." Shizuo mumbled when Izaya entered the room. He still didn't feel like getting up though. Especially seeing as his clothes were in the other room next to the couch.

Izaya just smirked and sat next to him. "Naturally, I made it you know~"

Shizuo smiled into the pillow. "yeah.'

Izaya grinned at the sight, Shizuo was just so cute~~~! "Eat up Shizu-chan~, after last night you better be hungry~"

"Mmm. too comfy. Don't wanna move."

"Shizu-chan, if you let it get cold it won't taste as good!" Izaya managed to sound hurt and look offended by the notion. "Besides, all you have to do is sit up."

Shizuo pretended to consider it for a moment before sitting up and taking the food, his mouth watering slightly at the sight of it.

Izaya chuckled at that and ate with him. He knew Shizuo liked this bed better than his own.

Shizuo smiled as he ate his food, quickly finishing and placed the dishes to the side before flopping back down.

Izaya laughed at Shizuo's childishness before setting the tray he'd brought up to the side and wrapping his arms around Shizuo.

Shizuo closed his eyes contentedly. It was nice, even if this was still a bit weird.

Eventually Izaya knew they had to get up so he ran another bath for Shizuo in the en-suit bathroom and fetched Shizuo's clothing.

Shizuo thanked Izaya as he made his way to Izaya's bathroom and lowered himself into the tub.

Izaya cleaned up as best he could and put an order in for a new couch while Shizuo was in the bath.

Shizuo relaxed in the tub until the water turned cold. Then he wrapped a towel around himself and exited the bathroom.

In that time Izaya had even dug clothing out from his closet that was too big for himself, but just right for Shizuo.

Shizuo blinked in surprise when he saw that Izaya had clothes for him that weren't his own. "Thanks."

"Your stuff is in the wash still... but this should fit,"

Shizuo smiled and took the clothes. He smiled at Izaya before quickly getting into them. "Hey, why do you have clothes that won't fit you anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, Mairu and Kururi got my size wrong the one time they didn't get me something completely perverted," Izaya shrugged, "I think they were hoping I'd give them to you actually..." Given he got them on SHIZUO'S birthday and not his own.

"Hm. Why would they want to get you something for me?" Still, it was nice that he didn't' have to stay in just a towel until his clothes were done washing.

"Err... they've been telling me I should marry you since Kasuka made it big..." His cheeks actually dusted a very pale shade of pink.

Shizuo blinked in surprise. "Uh..."

"...yeah," Izaya shrugged, "So, you can keep them..."

"Thanks." Shizuo turned away, thinking. Mostly about how Izaya said that his sister's got him perverted stuff. His face heated up a bit as he wondered what exactly.

Izaya saw the look and smirked. Maybe he would show Shizuo later. Unfortunately some of it was dumb... things that would work only if Izaya bottomed but as he didn't...

"Hmm. What's with that look?" To Shizuo, it kinda seemed liked Izaya was planning something.

"Hmm? A reaction to yours of course~. You're wondering what they got me and now I'm wondering when to show you~!"

"Tch." Shizuo turned so that his back was facing Izaya. "Shows what you know. I wasn't thinking that at all."

Izaya chuckled, "Shizu-chan, you are a terrible liar," He kissed the blonde happily on the cheek.

"Tch. Shut up." Though now, Shizuo was unsure of what to do.

"Hmn~" Izaya hummed happily. "Got work today~?"

"Uhhh. I don't know. Probably. If so, Tom should be calling me at any moment..." As if on cue, Shizuo's phone rang. Izaya frowned but didn't press it. He had real work today anyways but he would have cancelled if Shizuo was going to be over. Not someone important, minor gangs wanting to know what the others were doing and so forth.

Shizuo quickly finished talking with Tom, telling him that he'd meet him where they usually met, before hanging up. "Hm. Something wrong Izaya?" He asked when he noticed the frown on the smaller male's face.

"Nope~" He grinned. "But have a good day at work okay~?"

Shizuo frowned. "Well then, I'll see you in a bit." So much for being Izaya-like and trolling pretty much all of the city by asking Izaya to come along with him.

Izaya let him work in peace but only because he had a back log of meetings to go through and when he was done it was early evening anyways.

After work Shizuo just went back to his place. He wasn't sure if he should have gone back to Izaya's or not. However, he didn't want to start being obsessive.

So, he just had to wait for Izaya to call him or something.

* * *

><p>Izaya came to him the next day... in public. With Shizuo's clothing. To hell with keeping it a secret Izaya didn't care if Ikebukuro imploded under the some law of probability or physics. "Shizu-chan~!"<p>

Shizuo turned. Well fuck. Now the whole world would know. ...Screw it. So what? "What is it, Izaya?" Stupid question. Izaya was most likely returning the clothes left there yesterday.

"Here~" He handed them over. At least he was nice enough to put the clothing in a paper bag so no one else would know. For all anyone knew they were just friendly now.

"Thanks." Tom was just sort of standing there, very confused.

"Tanaka-san~," Izaya nodded to him politely, "Ah, call me Shizu-chan~! Or text..." If he could figure it out...

Shizuo just waved Izaya off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do that. Let me work." Shizuo turned back to Tom, and nearly snickered at his confused looking face.

"Aw, Shizu-chan! I let you work yesterday didn't I~?" Trolling? Oh yes.

Shizuo grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'annoying flea'. "Just cause you can finish work whenever you want doesn't mean I can." He turned back to Tom. "So, where we goin' next?"

"Uhh, we have to find this guy," Tom pulled the picture out and Izaya blinked. He knew the person.

"Hmmm." Shizuo stared at the picture. "I have no clue who this guy is or where he'd be."

"I do, but you might want to be careful with him..." Izaya said, frowning a little. "He's a major suspect in several police investigations,"

Shizuo turned back to Izaya. "Huh? Well, don't worry. I can take him." ...Unless Izaya was around. Then Shizuo would have the same strength as everyone else. that wouldn't be very good.

"Tch, he's suspected in that shooting spree last week." It was illegal to own a gun in Japan meaning he was also suspected of weapons smuggling

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He had been shot before. Didn't hurt. "Anyway, if that's all, go. I'll call you later." He honestly didn't mind having Izaya around, except for the fact that he was without his strength around him.

That was unsettling. And he needed his strength for his job so...

Izaya sighed and nodded, knowing why Shizuo didn't want him there. He told them how to find the guy at least.

Shizuo smiled and turned back to follow Tom...who most definitely had some questions. "Tom, I know you have questions. Go ahead and ask them while we make our way towards the guy.

"So... what was that all about?" He asked first.

"Me and Izaya aren't enemies anymore." Was the simple, and truthful reply. It just wasn't the whole truth.

"Uh huh...what's in the bag?" He had a feeling he knew given Shizuo's attire the day before.

"Huh? Oh. Just some clothes." And now, Shizuo was getting a bit embarrassed. But this was Tom. Shizuo knew he could trust him.

"So you were at his place the other night then?"

"...Yeah."

"Alright then... little better than not enemies then huh?" Tom teased but only lightly and he would let it go after that.

"Y-yeah. You can say that." Damn it Tom. Ask about something else.

Tom just chuckled and smiled. "Nearly there...ah, you wait here, I have a feeling this one plans to go through the window,"

Shizuo shrugged. "Alright."

Tom went up and sure enough the knocking was heard and he appeared out the back to scurry down a tree.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and stood beneath the tree. "Oi! I can see you there! It'd just be better to pay up, before I get angry!"

The man shrieked like a girl and Tom sighed. "Pay up, you don't want Shizuo to get angry..." He agreed and the man looked around, "Y-yeah! Give me t-two days! I can have it all!"

Shizuo felt his eye twitch slightly. "No can do. You're gonna have to pay up now."

"I-I can't! But t-tomorrow even! Please!" Tom sighed and adjusted his glasses. "If you don't pay tomorrow Shizuo will get angry."

Shizuo growled. He already was angry. And he didn't' want to deal with some guy who refused to pay his debts. Besides, this line is used a lot.

If they said that, then they'd keep saying it. "Just pay up."

"It's alright Shizuo. This is our first call on him. He gets one chance. But tomorrow..." The man gulped and nodded. He had an inkling of where to get money.

Shizuo sighed and turned away. "Fine. Let's get to the next one then."

Tom nodded and left. Of course the man needed information and money. Or both. There was only one who knew things well enough to direct him to the right place.

Izaya Orihara, the most famous Informant Broker around Tokyo. That's who he needed to see. Already having his number, the man dialed him up.

Izaya frowned but picked up, "Orihara desu," It was his work phone at least. He had four cell phones.

"Orihara-san, I am in need of some information about how I can get a lot of money before tomorrow."

"Hm. Come to Shinjuku then, I'll see what I can do. Here's the address~" He headed home since he now had an impromptu meeting.

"Of course. See you there, Orihara-san." The man hung up, and made his way towards the address.

Izaya made it first at least and was already waiting when the man came. Namie wasn't here today either -caught a cold apparently- but he was waiting.

"Ah. Orihara-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." No one around. That was good. The man kept his hands in his pockets, on his gun. Surely, the great Orihara Izaya had a bit of money on his person.

More than a bit, but mostly in the safe and bank. On hand he generally carried enough to pay off this man's debts though.

"So, a way to make money for tomorrow hmm? Well, you could try to strike it big at a casino... or with that gun you allegedly have, you could even rob a bank~!"

The man grinned. "True. I could. But casinos could leave me with less than nothing and robbing a bank would get me even more known than I already am. Wait, I got an idea. Would you like to hear, Orihara-san, and tell me if it's a good one?"

Izaya frowned and fingered a throwing knife in his pocket, "Fine, what can it hurt to hear you out?" He leaned against his desk.

The man didn't answer. Instead, his hand grasped the gun firmly before he pulled it out of his pocket and aimed it at Izaya. Immediately he pulled the trigger. "I'm sure you have plenty of money on you."

Izaya didn't have time to retaliate. He barely even registered the gun going off. The first thing he did register was searing pain in his chest though if he could feel he was still alive.

The man grinned again. Depending on what Izaya did, he could live or die. It was both lethal and not, depending on how you treated it. Calmly, the man walked up to Izaya and found his wallet. "Thanks for the money, Orihara-san." Just for good measure, he kicked Izaya's side before leaving.

Izaya was still on the floor in a daze. He tried to find his phone but he couldn't quite get to it either and he couldn't stand up. Why did he have to put his cells on the desk? Oh... this wasn't good. He passed out cold after only a few minutes. Breathing was too hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuo growled for who knows what time that day as he slowly relaxed the grip on his phone. It'd be a bad idea to break it. "The nerve of the flea! He tells me to call and text him but he doesn't reply nor does he answer!" Shizuo could feel his eye twitch. Fucking flea was going to get it.

Even if getting it wasn't having a table thrown at him. Still. He'd get...an earful and Shizuo would still punch him and maybe give him the cold shoulder while he was at it. Shizuo grabbed his shoes and made his way to Izaya's house.

"Oi. Flea. What are you...up...to?" And there was Izaya. At his desk. Unconscious. With blood pooling around him.

He hadn't woken since he was shot, but it was on the left side of his chest too. The bleeding had slowed at least but he needed a doctor soon or he wouldn't be recovering any time soon. Or potentially at all.

Shizuo ran over to Izaya, worry written all over his face. "Shit." Move him or not. In any case, suppress the bleeding, use unoccupied hand to call Shinra. Shizuo placed on hand on Izaya, where he was bleeding, and added just enough pressure to sort of stop the bleeding. Using his other hand, Shizuo pulled out his phone and called Shinra. He was glad that he had the doctor on speed dial. "Come on Shinra. Hurry your ass up and pick up."

Izaya's left lung was not inflating, but he was breathing at least. He was far too pale though. "Kishitani desu! What's up Shizuo?"

"Shinra!" Shizuo snapped. "I don't have time. Get your ass over here to the flea's place now!"

Shinra blinked, "Got it, I'll have Celty take me now," He said before grabbing his medical kit. He had a feeling he would need it.

"Good." Shizuo growled before slamming his cell shut and turning back to Izaya. _Hurry up Shinra._

Shinra was there in minutes and frowned when he saw what had happened. He went over and first checked Izaya's pulse then looked at how much blood he had lost. "Damn... we need to move him, soon." He warned.

"Okay. Move him, uh, where?" Shizuo was panicking just a bit.

"My place. He needs a blood transfusion and I think his left lung collapsed. Ah, yes, the bullet went right through him,"

Shizuo nodded, still a bit unsure about _how_ they'd move him. Until he remembered about Celty's shadows.

Celty scooped the informant up gently with them, cocooning him safely so she could carry both Izaya and Shinra back. "You'll have to walk but come right over, okay?"

Shizuo nodded as he slowly stood. He'd kill whoever did this. Kill them dead. Deader than dead.

Shinra hopped on and they were off though they got a lot of off looks.

Shizuo followed after at a steady pace. He needed time to calm down. However, it didn't really help, and he was soon sprinting towards Shinra's place.

When he got there Shinra was still working on Izaya though and Celty had to keep him out of the room.

Shizuo grumbled and paced. There was no way that he would be able to sit still.

Finally though Shinra came out. Several hours later. It took a lot longer with no surgical aides or nurses.

"Well?" Shizuo asked, still slightly worried.

Shinra nodded, "Well, it was a close call but I think he'll make it..." Shinra was ready to pass out though.

"Think? You think he'll make it?" That was not something Shizuo wanted to hear. Not at all. Think. That meant that Izaya might not make it. He might not. That wasn't good. No. Nonononono.

"He has a ninety percent chance Shizuo! He'll more than likely be fine but I can't say it a hundred percent!" Shinra said, and Celty was readying her shadows just in case.

"A ten percent chance is still a chance, Shinra!" Shizuo's eyes were wide with worry, and he was close to hyperventilating.

Shinra grabbed a paper bag and sat Shizuo down with it, "Take this and breath into it. Now." He was going to stop the panic attack while he could.

Shizuo did as he was told, and took deep breaths into the bag. He could feel himself calm down a bit. However he was still worried about the 10% of Izaya not surviving.

"It's all right Shizuo. No surgeon could ever guarantee 100% okay? But given his injuries 90% is better than the average by a long shot. If he survives the night he'll make it for sure alright?"

Shizuo just nodded, suddenly very exhausted. All he had to do was make sure Izaya survived the night. That couldn't be too hard. Without saying anything to Shinra he marched into the room Izaya was asleep in. He was going to stay here, no matter what.

Izaya had an Iv, oxygen mask and a heart monitor which beeped away steadily. He also had a drainage tube in his left side as his lung had filled with blood when it was punctured.

Shizuo felt his breath hitch for a moment. It wasn't like Izaya to look so...so...defenseless. Shizuo dragged a chair over to next to Izaya and sat down. He'd stay. Even if he had to sleep in the chair.

Celty brought him a cot though so he wouldn't strain his neck and back.

"Heh, thanks." Honestly though, he'd probably fall asleep in the chair anyway.

[Get in the cot. I'm taking the chair] She might be a mind reader it seemed.

"No." So maybe it wasn't a good idea to argue with Celty but he was going to sit there until either Izaya woke up, or someone literally dragged him out of the chair, which Celty might actually do.

She did. Then she sat Shizuo on the cot she placed beside Izaya's bed and took the chair like she'd threatened before leaving.

Shizuo huffed in annoyance before just sitting and staring at Izaya. He stopped a few minutes later once he realized how creepy it was. Finally, he got into the cot and closed his eyes. A quick rest would do him good.

Shinra woke Shizuo come morning and shook him after checking on Izaya. "Shizuo?"

"Huh? Shinra. What is it?" He muttered tiredly.

"Morning Shizuo..." Shinra chuckled as he removed the drainage tube from Izaya's lung.

"Hn?" Shizuo yawned and sat up before remembering about Izaya. Well, seeing as Shinra wasn't telling him any bad news and he could see Izaya's chest rising and falling, Izaya was fine.

The heart monitor was also still beeping steadily in time with Izaya's heart though Shinra said he could turn that off soon too.

Shizuo stood and stretched. As much as he'd rather stay, he did have work, and a man to find and kill. Izaya would be okay though, so that was good. However, instead of leaving, he just stood there.

"Shizuo? If you don't want to leave I'm sure Tom will understand..." Shinra suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sure he will. Where's the chair I was using last night?"

"Celty took it. You should call Tom and I'll find you a chair okay?"

"...I'll text him. And thanks." Shizuo flipped open his phone and texted Tom, telling him that he wouldn't be in today because something came up.

Tom replied with an 'Okay?' as Shinra returned. "You know you should tell him what actually happened."

Shizuo sighed. "Ya. Maybe I should. It'd certainly give him a better idea of why I'm not coming into work today."

"It would. He'll understand, he knows Izaya is your lover... right?"

"I'm pretty sure he figured it out. I never directly told him though..." Never the less, Shizuo went ahead and texted Tom again, telling him that the reason he wasn't coming in today was because the day before, Izaya had been shot.

Tom texted back with a 'take all the time you need.' Shinra was in throughout that day to check on both of them and made sure Shizuo ate claiming Izaya would skin him alive if Shizuo got sick from not eating.

Shizuo just rolled his eyes. He wanted Izaya to be in perfect health. But that wouldn't happen for a while. Never the less, he ate.

In fact come evening the monitor began to pick up it's pace beeping. Of course Shizuo couldn't know what that meant.

Shizuo just sort of stared for a moment or two, unsure of if the speeding pace was a good or bad thing. whatever the reason, it'd still be better to get Shinra. "Shinra!"

Shinra rushed in and heard the monitor then chuckled, "It's alright. He's waking up," He assured Shizuo.

"Okay then." Shizuo felt dumb that he didn't' know that. In any case, he was glad that Izaya was waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dun dun dun. Stoping.<strong>

**Izaya: Of course you did.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shizuo: Do I kill who shot Izaya.**

**Me: Can't say. Spoilers and all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough Izaya's eyes blinked open a few minutes late, though they were hazy and lacked their usual vibrancy.

"Izaya? How do you feel?" Shizuo immediately asked.

Izaya blinked at Shizuo, his brow furrowing a little but when he tried to move the mask off to speak Shinra stopped him. "No, you've still got some of the anesthesia in your lungs. You need to be on oxygen for a while yet Izaya."

Shizuo huffed slightly. What was the point of Izaya being awake if they couldn't even talk? Still, if it helped Izaya get better, than it was alright.

"How'd I get here?" Izaya managed to mumble despite the mask. He could talk, it was just muffled badly.

"You were brought here." Shizuo answered. Well, he was brought there.

"How? What happened?" He remembered the man in his apartment and then...nothing. It all went very blank.

"I came over and found you before calling Shinra."

"Yes but what happened?" Izaya asked. Shinra frowned, "Ah, this isn't uncommon. You were shot in your apartment," Izaya blinked as though this were indeed news to him.

Shizuo grabbed one of Izaya's hands. "Do you feel alright?"

Izaya nodded slowly. "Shizuo, it's alright. It's called Acute Stress Reaction. His mind blocked out a traumatic incident. You know who you are and who we are right?" Izaya nodded again. "I remember everything except what happened..." He mumbled.

Shizuo cursed in his mind. If Izaya didn't remember what happened, how would he be able to find and kill the man who did this?

But he remembered the assailant. "Shizu-chan... that guy that owed you an' Tom... you gave him 'till today to pay right? Assuming I was only out for a day," His normally perfect speech was slightly slurred from exhaustion and pain.

"Yeah. But I told Tom I wasn't coming in today. ...Why?" Shizuo had a slight idea about why. And if so, that man was dead and he should probably go help Tom.

"Mmn... thought so... he's th'one who shot me. Wanted my money t'pay you..." He couldn't stay awake longer than that as Shinra had him pumped full of morphine.

Shizuo growled and turned to leave. He also flipped open his phone in order to text Tom that he was coming in today after all and to ask where they'd meet.

'The south park?' was his response.

Shizuo left Shinra's place to meet up with Tom before Shinra could say anything to stop him. Shizuo met up with Tom with a very noticeable frown on his face.

"What's wrong Shizuo?" Tom asked, concern showing. It was rare for Shizuo to start in a bad mood.

Shizuo just mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'I'm gonna kill that guy. Why couldn't I have just beaten the shit out of him yesterday?'

"Err... Shizuo?" Tom asked again.

"What?"

"You, you're in a bad mood showing up. Is everything alright? I mean not everything is alright obviously, but..."

"I'm gonna kill that guy you gave an extra day to pay up yesterday."

"...I hope you don't mean literally..."

"I do mean it literally."

"Shizuo... that's illegal. I doubt Izaya wants you in jail," Tom pointed out.

Shizuo growled before huffing. "Fine. But whatever money he tries to use to pay his debt isn't his. It's Izaya's."

Tom blinked and nodded, "Got it. We won't consider his debt paid then."

Shizuo nodded and followed after Tom.

Sure enough the man happily paid them the full amount including the interest he owed.

Shizuo glared at the man the whole time.

He hardly knew though. Despite the fact that neither Shizuo or Izaya were trying to hide it no one seemed to have figured it out except Erika and no one paid her any mind as she rambled about these things all the time.

"This isn't your money. Your debt isn't paid."

He blinked. "Huh?" Tom sighed and nodded.

"Shizuo is right. We have information you stole the money from Izaya Orihara. Bye the way, you are aware of Shizuo's strength and temper, I'm sure... but did you know he and Izaya are a couple?" Tom let that sink in with the man.

The man gulped. Oh this was not good. But, he was fast. And he had a gun. Maybe...

Doubtful though. Shizuo had been shot before after all, and unlike Izaya he would be expecting something to happen.

Shizuo growled and took a step towards the man. Even if he wasn't going to kill this man, he could still injure him. A lot.

And the man was far too panicked to draw the gun. For once Tom didn't try to stop Shizuo wounding someone though.

Shizuo roared and ran after the man, who was now fleeing for his life. He easily caught him and beat the living shit out of him before returning to Tom.

Tom sighed and at least made sure an ambulance was called before fishing Izaya's wallet out of the man's pocket. "I'm sure Izaya-san will be instigating his own revenge later. I think then this guy will wish you HAD killed him..."

Shizuo just shrugged. He figured that anything this man had done to him was too good. Shizuo took the wallet from Tom and stuffed it into his pocket. "Anyway, anyone else today, or was he it?"

"Pretty much...he was it."

"Then I'm leaving. Bye Tom."

Tom nodded to him and went his own way.

Shizuo made his way back to Shinra's, seeing as that's where Izaya would be.

Izaya was asleep when he got there but the heart monitor had been removed and the oxygen mask switched to a nose piece which would make it easier for him to speak when he could.

Shizuo smiled, glad that Izaya was on less equipment and sat down. Izaya shouldn't have to sleep much so he should be up soon. Maybe. And Shizuo was gonna be there.

Shinra frowned though "Shizuo, the morphine will keep him asleep for a while, the night at least. I'm reducing his dose tomorrow though so he'll be more alert but you should sleep too,"

"Fine. Get me the cot I used yesterday."

Shinra nodded and returned with it but he did tell Shizuo to at least pick some clothing up as Izaya wasn't waking up any time soon.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be right back." And so he quickly left to go back to his place to grab a change of clothes before returning.

Sure enough Izaya remained where he was, unaware of the rest of the world in a drug induced sleep.

Shizuo soon returned and got settled into the cot.

Come morning Izaya did wake, though he did so before anyone else did as it was four in the morning. He smiled at Shizuo sleeping beside him in the cot though, unbelievable happy to have the blonde there. Shizuo was so cute when he was asleep too~

Shizuo slept, completely unaware of Izaya's eyes on him.

Izaya even managed to sit up and watch him, aware that most would consider this totally creepy but he had nothing else to do and Shizuo was very good at holding his attention.

Shizuo grumbled in his sleep before his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning Shizu-chan," Izaya mumbled happily.

"Hm. Izaya, you're awake?" Shizuo was still half asleep, seeing as it was four in the morning.

"Seems so... you can go back to sleep though~"

Shizuo yawned and nodded. it was early and Shizuo was not a morning person, so he was still tired. He rolled onto his side and fell back asleep.

Izaya chuckled and wet back to admiring Shizuo. Come real morning though he gently poked the blonde awake.

Shizuo grumbled and swatted Izaya's hand away before going back to sleep.

"Aww... Shizu-chan~~" Izaya whined, poking him again. "Shizu-chan I'm hungry!"

"Go bother Shinra then." Ya. Shizuo wasn't a morning person. If he had it his way, he'd sleep till noon every day.

"Shizu-chaaaan! I can't walk yet!" Izaya whined.

Shizuo grumbled. "Then yell for Shinra. I'm trying to sleep."

Izaya huffed, "Mean Shizu-chan. I got you breakfast twice, your turn now!"

Shizuo groaned and sat up. "Fine."

Izaya smiled happily at that, but he wasn't kidding either. Shinra had left a note for him in case he woke up and it said no walking... or yelling.

Shizuo grumbled to himself as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. Time to make some eggs. He soon finished and brought two plates over to Izaya. One obviously for Izaya and the other for himself.

Izaya ate ravenously as he had nothing in his stomach and hadn't eaten for nearly 48 hours.

Shizuo smiled and ate his eggs. "Want me to make some more?"

Izaya nodded, "Yes! I'm starving!"

Shizuo laughed. "Alright. Give me your plate. I'll just use the rest of Shinra's eggs."

Izaya chuckled and then winced and clutched his side. "Sh-Shizu-chan! That would be so trollish of you~" He managed.

Shizuo frowned. "Rest. I'll make you some more food." Shizuo took Izaya's plate and headed back to the kitchen.

Izaya settled back and waited for Shizuo to return with a sigh. He didn't mean to worry Shizuo, but laughing really hurt like hell.

Shizuo soon returned with more eggs. "Here you go."

"Thanks Shizu-chan!" Izaya ate again, but a little slower this time. "Not bad you know~" He said happily.

'Really? I actually only know how to make simple things."

"Yeah, but you make simple things really well~" He said happily polishing off every bite.

Shizuo smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"Psh! I love your eggs~" He grinned and patted his no longer empty stomach happily, "Much better~"

Shizuo laughed.

Shinra's shriek was heard two hours later with a 'where are my eggs?' Izaya blinked, "Did you really use all his eggs Shizu-chan?"

"Well, he didn't have that many left. I figured it be alright. And if not, I can just go out and by more."

"Oh don't do that... I'm so proud of you~!" Izaya said happily. "You've just done something trollish~!"

Shizuo blinked. "Huh? How was that trollish?"

"Using up all his eggs and not buying more? It's trollish Shizu-chan,"

Shizuo shrugged. "in any case, they're just eggs. How mad can Shinra get?"

Not mad... devastated apparently though Izaya accused him of over reacting and he stopped soon enough.

Shizuo just rolled his eyes at Shinra's behavior. "Oi, Shinra. How soon can Izaya get up and move around?"

"Ah, today he should walk a little, but it'll be a couple days before home. Shizuo, you have to stay with him for a while too," Shinra warned.

Shizuo shrugged. It wasn't like he was planning to leave Izaya anytime soon.

"I mean you'll be living with him, at least for a couple weeks," Shinra added but Izaya seemed pleased by the prospect.

"Well, uh, then...Alright." That wasn't really displeasing at all. Just unsuspecting.

Sure enough Izaya was able to walk a little, though he needed support from Shizuo to manage it.

Shizuo resisted the urge to laugh the whole time. Though his lips did twitch upwards into a smile. It was just so weird to see Izaya Orihara needing help with something.

Izaya hated it too. But at least he knew he topped Shizuo, and that was enough to get him through needing to cling to Shizuo's arm.

Shizuo smiled as he helped Izaya get back to the bed. "Ya know, it's strange seeing you so helpless, unable to walk by yourself."

"Sh-shut up," Izaya mumbled, frowning a little.

Shizuo laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Shinra allowed Izaya to go home the next day instead.

Shizuo helped Izaya back to his place. Once there, Shizuo debated going back to his own apartment in order to grab some of his clothes.

"I'll be fine for a couple hours Shizu-chan..." Izaya promised, as though reading his mind.

Shizuo laughed. "In that case, I'm gonna go ahead and go home, pack up some of my stuff, seeing as I'm staying here for a while. See ya in a bit, Izaya."

Izaya nodded and waited. Shinra had said no sex too. Damn that sucked...

Shizuo returned later with a suitcase full of clothes and other items. Other than that there wasn't much. "I'm back Izaya."

"Hey~" He said happily. He was on his couch -the new one since it had been replaced by the new one before he had been shot.

Shizuo just left his suitcase next to the door before sitting next to Izaya. "Hmmm. I'm bored now."

Izaya chuckled and winced again, before leaning into Shizuo happily, "Wanna learn how the internet works?"

"I know how the internet works! I just only access my email...from my phone. You know what? Shut up."

Izaya chuckled again but stopped with a groan, touching his side again. "Ahh! Shizu-chan~! Don't make me laugh, it hurts!"

"Sorry! But it's not exactly like it's my fault that you find what I say funny!"

"Ahh, I know~" He said curling up a little in Shizuo's side.

Shizuo just sighed and stroked Izaya's hair.

"Shizu-chan... I love you..."

Shizuo smiled softly. "Ya. I love you too, Izaya."

Izaya smiled happily, "Good..."

Shizuo laughed and ruffled Izaya's hair, messing it up.

Izaya pouted, "Shizu-chan!"

"What Izaya?" Shizuo asked, a smile still on his face.

"You're messing my hair!" He whined.

Shizuo laughed. "It's just hair Izaya! So what?" And Shizuo ruffled Izaya's hair some more.

"Ugh... I'm gonna use every toy Mairu and Kururi have ever given me on you now..." He threatened with a grin

Shizuo just laughed, not really believing Izaya, despite the fact that he should have.

He definitely should have. He was able to have a few meetings though he asked Shizuo to wait upstairs when the more dangerous clients arrived.

Shizuo grumbled but complied. He didn't want to ruin Izaya's work after all.

It wasn't that part Izaya was worried about though. He was worried they would see Shizuo as a weakness and go after him.

Shizuo was bored. Though he didn't dare go and bother Izaya while he was working.

Of course the level of respect Izaya showed some of them was bound to surprise Shizuo.

Eventually, Shizuo decided that he'd just check on Izaya. He peered around the corner of the stairs to see Izaya reacting with one of his clients. It surprised him how at how much respect Izaya was showing the man.

"It was good to see you as usual Shiki-san. Same time next week and I should have everything in order for you," He even bowed the man and his body guards out despite the fact his side still hurt.

Shizuo frowned to himself and headed back to where he was before. Why would Izaya be so respectful to that guy, and bow despite the fact that it must have hurt like hell? If Shizuo had thought about it more he would have recognized the name Shiki as one of the Awakusa-Kai.

Not that Shizuo knew any members of the Awakusu-kai. Izaya closed the door and blinked. He thought he heard footsteps but shook his head. Couldn't be right? "Shizu-chan~! You can come down now~!"

"No. I'm good here!" Shizuo yelled back down to Izaya. His mind was still swirling with ideas about _why_ Izaya had been so respectful. His mind never registering that the man was probably dangerous.

And it wasn't the only one. More people came and Izaya was respectful to almost all of them through the week but Shiki was the one he gave his utmost respect for him.

Shizuo frowned every time, not liking where his thoughts had lead him to believe. Izaya was supposed to be with him, but he didn't even have the decency to call Shizuo by his name. He always insisted upon 'Shizu-chan.'

He called him that though because he loved Shizuo. It was a pet name, the same way other couples used 'honey' or 'sweetie'. But he didn't know Shizuo was thinking these things so he didn't lay Shizuo's fears to rest. Though he hoped it didn't upset Shizuo that it hurt too much to have sex but he still bowed to clients despite the pain.

Shizuo was frowning more and more as this went on. Especially seeing as Izaya was supposedly good at reading people, yet said nothing to deny his growing fears.

Shizuo was a better actor though than Izaya had given him credit for though. But it was probably the final straw when a client gave numerous double entendre's making it sound like they had been sleeping together for years when he only wished.

After the client left, Shizuo huffed. "I'm going out for a bit." Really he felt a bit hurt. He thought that Izaya had been with that client. How was he supposed to know that the client only wished that was the truth?

Izaya blinked, "Shizu-chan?" He noticed Shizuo was upset at least.

"What?" The reply came out a lot rougher and angrier than it was meant to. He didn't want to tell Izaya what he felt, because then, whether it was true or not Izaya would say they weren't.

Izaya blinked and frowned, "What's...wrong?"

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm just a bit stressed." Not the complete truth, but Izaya should be able to tell that. He should be able to pinpoint what Shizuo was worried about and calm his nerves.

He frowned though, "Shizu-chan... that's not the whole truth..."

Shizuo sighed and shook his head. "I'm just gonna go out for a bit..."

"Alright..." Izaya blinked, but he felt unsettled too. Shizuo just sighed and left. Fresh air would do him good. Possibly. Possibly good with one flaw. Clients of Izaya's were all over the place and it was only bound to fuel Shizuo's resentments and fears.

Shizuo bit his bottom lip as he exited the building. Izaya respected all these men more than Shizuo thought he respected him. At least in Shizuo's mind. It did nothing to help him with thoughts of Izaya sleeping with all those other men. After all, when Izaya just wanted to annoy Shizuo, he called him Shizu-chan. Now that they're together, he calls him Shizu-chan. No difference. At all. It didn't make Shizuo feel very good. After all, would Izaya care if he just left?

Izaya would care. He had loved Shizuo when he was trying to annoy him though. Izaya watched Shizuo leave from the window and sighed. Something was upsetting him but even though he could read most people like a book he had never been able to read Shizuo.

Shizuo headed back to his apartment. Despite living with Izaya, Shizuo still paid the rent for his apartment. After all, he didn't bring all of his stuff over to Izaya's place. Shizuo sighed tiredly. What was he to do? How could he make sure that Izaya was truly only with him?

He could ask but it ran the risk of Izaya lying to him too and there was no way to be sure either. Shizuo sighed again, idly wondering if Celty or Kasuka could help him just get away for a week or two to think about things...without alerting Izaya. That could be his test. Have Celty see what Izaya did while he was away for a week or two. Away without telling Izaya.

Izaya would panic of course. And Kasuka would help him happily and Celty would tell Shizuo everything. Shizuo sighed and sat up before pulling out his cell and texting Celty. He asked if she'd come to his apartment, and help him with something. She was there in minutes.

[What's wrong Shizuo?]

Shizuo sighed before explaining to Celty his worries and his plan, as well as her part in it. When he was finished he asked, "So...will you help?"

[Absolutely. I'll tell you everything he does] She agreed immediately. Shizuo smiled. "Thanks Celty. I guess I should call up Kasuka now, see if he'll help?"

[I'm sure he will, but yeah, you should ask] She agreed. Shizuo nodded and flipped open his phone to call Kasuka.

"Shizu-nii..." He mumbled when he picked up, surprised Shizuo was calling him for once.

"Uh. Hey, Kasuka...I need your help with something..."

"Alright." He agreed.

"So, uh.." Shizuo explained the idea to Kasuka. After all, how could Kasuka help if he didn't know what was going on?

"Alright. You can stay at my place for a while then," He said flatly.

"Thanks." Now the only problem was getting there without anyone or anything Izaya could use to find him, seeing him. Namely Kasuka's personal driver and car picking him up. Shizuo didn't grab anything. It'd be more realistic that he'd disappeared that way. Kasuka brought him to his place and settled him nicely. And so it began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, last chapter guys. I hope you all love it.**

* * *

><p>The first night Izaya figured Shizuo just went home for a change. The next day though he sent a couple messages and tried calling. Shizuo, though he got the texts and the calls, he never answered or replied. Eventually, he had to turn off his phone, less Izaya somehow track him through it. So it was as if Shizuo had completely disappeared. Day two he was worrying for real and beginning to track for any sightings on the internet. Celty noticed this right away. She came over to where Shizuo was though and told him Izaya was asking about any sightings of him in the past 48 hours on all four of his online identities.<p>

Shizuo smiled at this, glad that Izaya seemed to be so worried for him. However the key word was seemed. There was a chance that Izaya could be faking to get into Shizuo's favor. So, Shizuo had to wait it out...even if Izaya hated him and ignored him afterward. Day three and he called Shizuo's phone no less than fifteen times and even asked Celty and Shinra if they had seen him. They could both see he was worried and not even trying to hide it. Shinra actually didn't' know where Shizuo was and Celty had a great poker -er- phone? Shizuo only knew about the calls because of Celty. However, he braised himself for Izaya hating him and stayed at Kasuka's place.

Izaya was in a full blown panic after just four days to the point he had risked cancelling the Yakuza bosses And still, Shizuo stayed at Kasuka's house. After all, all Celty told him was that Izaya had cancelled his clients. Not that his clients were Yakuza members. Though word on the street was that the great Izaya Orihara was losing his legendary steam though. That something had made him go soft and no one knew what.

Well, no one but those who knew that Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya were an item. After hearing what Celty said about how Izaya had been acting, Shizuo turned on his phone, and called Izaya.

Izaya picked up on the first ring but he nearly dropped his phone when he saw it was Shizuo. "Shizu-chan?"

"Hey Izaya." Shizuo was prepared for Izaya to be angry with him for who knows how long.

"You're okay? What happened? Where are you? Where _were_ you?" He spoke so fast it was hard to separate each question from each other.

It took Shizuo a moment to separate each question. Once he had, he answered slowly, still waiting for Izaya to get angry with him. "I'm fine. I...took a vacation. I'm at the same place I've been staying at."

"Where? Why didn't you...tell me you were okay? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Shizuo was starting to think that maybe he should have just asked Izaya about his doubts, even if he didn't tell the truth. "Well, Celty's been keeping me up to date on how you reacted..."

Izaya blanched, "Were you... testing me?"

"Hush. Yeah."

"Shizu-chan... why?" Izaya held off on being furious as hell for now.

Shizuo was silent for a moment before answering. "I was scared. Scared that you might have not actually cared. And I was afraid that if I just strait out asked you, I wouldn't be able to tell lie from truth."

Izaya blinked and sighed, "Just tell me where you are? I miss you..." at least Shizuo's reasons were logical enough for Izaya to understand it.

"I'm at Kasuka's place. And, I'm sorry Izaya. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"How soon? Can't I go there?" He asked.

"You can come...if you want to be caught on camera and end up on TV, most likely having all of Japan assuming that your Kasuka's lover. I'll just head back now, alright?"

"...yeah. I'll meet you at your place then?" Kasuka's was closer to Shizuo's than Izaya's. Izaya was close to there anyways.

"Uh. Sure. See ya then Izaya." Shizuo shut his cell phone and gathered up the very few things he had brought to Kasuka's place before heading out.

Izaya was waiting when Shizuo arrived and nearly tackled Shizuo when he saw him.

Shizuo smiled at Izaya. "Hey Izaya."

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya blinked and then he really did tackle Shizuo, burying his face in the blonde man's chest.

"Gah!" The force of Izaya throwing himself at Shizuo caused Shizuo to get thrown to the ground. He ran a hand through Izaya's hair.

"Stupid jerk..." Izaya mumbled but he was so happy to see Shizuo it drowned any anger he held.

Shizuo smiled slightly and continued to run a hand through Izaya's hair. "Sorry."

"You don't get to do it again Shizu-chan, not ever!" Izaya warned. He wouldn't be so forgiving if it happened again.

"I won't. Not without telling you I'm going. I promise." And Shizuo meant this.

"Good," He mumbled and nuzzled Shizuo's neck before kissing him lightly. "I'm not mad... well... I'm a little mad but... I get it too. You don't have much faith in me do you?" He looked genuinely hurt by that.

Shizuo closed his eyes and rested his head by Izaya's. "Sorry. I'm sorry Izaya. I should have just trusted you."

"No... I wouldn't trust me either in your shoes..." Izaya admitted, "But I love you...and I wouldn't cheat on you either if that's what you were thinking!"

Shizuo smiled. "Ya. I know you wouldn't." ...now, was added in his mind.

"... You thought I was didn't you..." Izaya sighed.

"..." Shizuo didn't want to admit that he did. So instead, he smiled at Izaya. "Hey, let me put my stuff away, alright?"

"Is this because I'm respectful to my clients?" Shizuo's silence was enough an answer for Izaya.

"Um..." Damn Izaya's ability to seemingly read people's minds.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya frowned and kissed the blonde quickly, "I'm only respectful because they're yakuza..."

"They are?" Well, it wasn't like Shizuo ever saw/talked to Izaya's clients.

"Yeah, if I was disrespectful they would put a hit out on me. Or worse you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were killed because of my job,"

"Oh. Uh." Well, Shizuo just felt stupid. Who else but yakuza would want some information?

"I mean I get non-yakuza too, sure, but I'm not nearly as nice to them either..."

"Ah. Okay then."

"Shizu-chan... I do love you..." He mumbled moving off the blonde so he could get up.

Shizuo smiled and got up. "Thank you, Izaya. I love you too."

Izaya would not release Shizuo completely though and clung to the blonde's arm happily.

Shizuo smiled and ruffled Izaya's hair before moving inside, seeing as they hadn't actually gone inside yet.

Once his stuff was down Izaya was nibbling at his blonde's neck and earlobes, desperate for Shizuo's attention.

Shizuo let out a light groan at the administrations before turning to face Izaya. "You really missed me, huh?"

"Duh..." He mumbled, "I haven't gotten any attention from you in days..."

Shizuo frowned slightly. "Sorry about that..."

"Hmmn~, make it up to me now then..." He purred happily.

"Uh, make it up to you how?" Though Shizuo had an idea.

Izaya chuckled at that, "I think you know Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo nodded in understanding.

"Now then... I think the bed is best~" While Shizuo was away he had replaced Shizuo's bed at least so the blonde would have a decent night's sleep.

Shizuo nodded and followed Izaya to the bedroom. He blinked in surprise when he sat down on his bed. It was a lot comfier than he remembered.

"Got you a present by the way..." He mumbled happily.

"You did? What for?" Shizuo asked, genuinely curious.

"Your bed wasn't very good. Everyone deserves a good sleep though so got you a new one... before you went missing on me anyways,"

Ah. So that would be why his bed seemed so much comfier. "Sorry for disappearing on you..." Shizuo would start to feel _really_ bad if Izaya kept bringing it up.

"Mmmn, letting it go now~" he purred, nipping Shizuo's bottom lip.

Shizuo smiled and his breath hitched slightly when his bottom lip was nipped.

Izaya's tongue was in Shizuo's mouth the moment after, groaning lightly at the taste he missed so much.

Shizuo groaned slightly as well, one hand snaking behind Izaya's head so that his hand could entangle itself in his hair.

Izaya only moved his mouth from Shizuo's when he needed oxygen. "Mmn, Shizu-chan... I think I'm addicted to you..."

Shizuo grinned. "Ah. Maybe we'll have to break that addiction then." Shizuo teased. "Or maybe feed it instead."

"I'd much rather feed it..." Izaya smirked nibbling at Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo moaned a bit. "Well, why don't we?"

Izaya smirked and pushed Shizuo down playfully, claiming his mouth again as his hands moved to undress the blonde.

Shizuo moaned into the kiss, his arms once again wrapping around Izaya's frame as the raven undressed him.

Yes, Shizuo was addictive. He released Shizuo's mouth this time to strip his own shirt off and raked his eyes over the blonde's body. "You really are gorgeous~"

Shizuo smiled slightly before shutting his eyes and turning his head away. "Shut up."

"You don't believe me still? Even though you've been sculpted by the gods themselves, tsk, tsk Shizu-chan."

"I-I never said I didn't believe you. Only to just shut up. And you're over-exaggerating with the me being sculpted by the gods bit."

"Tch, am not!" Izaya argued as he worked Shizuo's pants off.

"Yes you are!" Shizuo argued back. "There is no way that Gods of any kind would have sculpted me."

"Untrue! You have perfect features Shizu-chan, and it's no good for you to deny them~!" He nipped along Shizuo's now bare abdomen.

Shizuo moaned slightly when Izaya nipped at him. "Just shut up."

"Only when you tell me you're beautiful~" He purred.

"Tch." Shizuo turned his head to the side.

"Then I'm going to keep saying it! Forever and ever~" Izaya promised as he removed what remained of both their clothing.

"Tch. What if I just start ignoring you whenever you talk about it?"

Still, Shizuo shivered when the rest of his clothing was removed.

"You would ignore me all the time~?" He trolled, playfully stroking Shizuo's half-formed erection to bring him fully to life.

Shizuo groaned a bit at Izaya's touch. "Not all the time. J-just the parts where you mention it. I'll continue on as if you said nothing about it."

"You're beautiful Shizuo-chan... I love you and you're perfect~" He meant it.

Shizuo said nothing when Izaya said that, and only turned his head to the side.

"Perfect Shizu-chan~" Izaya would say it until Shizuo believed it too as he continued his ministrations.

Shizuo groaned at Izaya's continued administrations. It was a little hard to not believe that he was _perfect_ when Izaya kept saying it.

"Hmmn~, so perfect, so tasty and I love you so much~" Izaya said, wetting his own fingers before slipping one inside Shizuo.

Shizuo gasped when the finger entered him. "I...I said shut up." So much for ignoring Izaya when it came to that.

"Mmn, and you have the most exquisite expressions, you're my very favorite human of all you know~" He purred, thrusting the finger before adding the second.

Shizuo again gasped, slightly unsure of if he'd ever get used to the feeling of something being inside of him.

Izaya hoped not, it provided the most beautiful face for his eyes only after all. "I love you Shizu-chan, you're perfect~" He scissored his fingers, stretching the blonde.

Shizuo gasped and moaned again. "I-I said, s-shut-up."

"And I said I wouldn't~" Izaya reminded playfully, "you're perfect, you're so gorgeous~" He purred, the third finger joining the other.

Shizuo gasped again, and writhed underneath Izaya.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo's reaction, "Your face is so perfect, especially right now you know, you're so gorgeous when you're experiencing pleasure Shizu-chan~"

"S-shu-shut up." Though, he was sure that he probably looked like to Izaya.

"No really, I should take pictures~" He mumbled, removing the fingers, "But then I'd be jealous if anyone saw them but me~"

Shizuo stayed silent for a moment. "Fine. You win..."

"Hmmn~! I'll still be saying it forever Shizu-chan~" He purred, entering the blonde slowly.

Shizuo pouted and was about to say something when Izaya entered him. "A-ah!"

"Nnn~ you're so hot inside too~" He breathed, nibbling along Shizuo's jaw line before moving slowly.

Shizuo gasped and moaned before writhing a bit more.

"So perfect Shizuo~" Izaya groaned lightly as he began thrusting steadily.

Shizuo gasped and moaned as Izaya moved inside of him. "Y-you're b-better than me."

"Hmn, sexy? Yes I am, but you're perfect Shizuo~" He breathed as he aimed for Shizuo's prostate now

Shizuo gasped again. Every just felt so good.

"P-perfect...Ahh! Shizuo, you're perfect. I love you~"

"I l-love you...too!" Shizuo gasped out.

Izaya moaned lightly, hearing that from his lover and moved faster, his climax building.

Shizuo groaned. He could feel his climax approaching as well. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Mmn~! Shi-Shizu-chan! G-gonna come soon~!" He warned.

Shizuo nodded in reply, he was close as well, most likely going to cum as soon as Izaya did.

"Shizu... SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya came after just a couple more thrusts inside his lover, Shizuo's name on his lips.

Shizuo gasped and released as well, his seed spraying over both his and Izaya's chests.

"Hmmn~ Shizu-chan..." Izaya pulled out and lay beside his blonde lover. "Mmmn, I love you~"

Shizuo smiled and lazily wrapped an arm around Izaya's frame. "Love you too."


End file.
